


Good Boy

by Beachwolfwandering



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sal, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Excessive Come, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Messy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shower Sex, Soft BDSM, Spanking, Sub!Larry, Two dudes being dumb and in love, a little bit of agoraphillia, a little bit of voyeurism, collar and leash, safe and responsible neck pressure, soft and passionate sex, they're switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachwolfwandering/pseuds/Beachwolfwandering
Summary: What happens when roughhousing gets a little to rough?Sal and Larry are planning a three night camping trip to get away and relax, but things change course suddenly when Sal tries to sass his best friend about their camping gear.Now with plot, and Pictures!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I use to write on fanfiction.net ages ago, but this is my first post here. 
> 
> This is mainly just a kink fic for me, since I've yet to see one that is as heavily kinked as I like. So here's my hot take on these two if Henry and Lisa never got married. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fan service as much as I do! Let me know if you guys want more content like this. I have plenty more ideas!

Larry grumbles as he stuffs more snacks into a second knapsack. "Why am I packing so much again?"

"Because your carrying the snacks for our outdoor adventure," Sal motions to the bags by the door with his head, being careful not to jar himself off the arm of the sofa, "And I've got everything else." 

"Hmm." Larry crams the last bag of crisps into his bag and fights the zipper closed past a bags of chocolates. "What is all that stuff anyways?"

"Oh, Dad kept ahold of all our camping gear from when Mom was still alive.." Sal difts off for a moment, vision resting on the Yellow camp chair that sits in stark contrast to the dark red one next to it. He shakes his head softly and sets his sights on Larry's back. "He said we could 'Use as much or little as we liked'. So I grabbed enough to get us through three nights comfortably."

"Well I hope there are mattresses in there." Larry stands and places both hands on his lower back, pressing in and leaning back. His back pops loudly and he sighs. 

Sal scoffs and rolls his eyes as he crosses one leg over the other, "Of course, Princess."

"Thats Mister princess to you, Sally Face." Larry shoves Sal's shoulder and Sal pretends to be wounded as he falls backwards into the sofa.

"Oh no! Now you'll have to carry all the bags." Sal whines softly from the crease between the cusiouns.

Larry scoffs and slaps Sal's leg softly in protest. 

Sal curls his leg up and whines, "No! Now you have to carry me too!"

Larry rolls his eyes and grabs Sal by his waist, hoisting him so suddenly up and onto his own shoulder, that Sal doesnt even have time to think about what's happening.

"Fine then, you spoiled brat! I'll carry Everything, and you!" Larry spins and laughs as Sal squeals in protest at being so high up.

Sal lashes his hands out, grasping at anything for purchase to keep him from careening over Larry's shoulder and onto the hardwood floor. As Larry does another spin, Sal's fingers tangle in Larrys long hair, and he lashes again, tugging Larry's head back. Hard.

The laughter ripping through Larry abruptly changes to a long and heady moan, rolling from deep in his gut and out across his parted lips. 

Sal freezes. Larry's moan reverberating deep in his gut and sending tendrils of heat skating across his thighs.

"Dude I..." Sal shyly tries to disengage his fingers, only tugging again.

Larry holds hard onto Sal's waist as a softer sound curls its way from his throat. "HMMmm..." His knees quake as he starts to struggle with supporting them both.

Everything seems to stop. Time seems frozen, sound stops making sense, and the only thing Sal can feel is the pressure of Larry's shoulder on his waist.

"Sofa." Sal hears his own voice but can't seem to focus on anything except how Larry instantly obeys him.

Sal manages to move one arm around to Larry's opposite shoulder, with minimal hair tugging, but still remaining desperately tangled in Larry's unruly mane of hair. 

As soon as Larry is seated and Sal is sat with his knees on either side of Larry's legs, Larry finally meets Sal's eyes. 

Cinnamon and gold flecked eyes, pupils flared with arousal, stare Sal down with a look that could melt metal on the spot. Sal feels Larry's hands slid up his thighs and squeeze gently. 

An invitation?

A plea for help?

Larry's eyelids droop, head tilting back slightly onto the sofa and his lips part. A soft whine works its way up his throat, and his hands grip tighter at the soft part of Sal's thighs. 

Heat pools deep in Sal's gut, any thought outside of hearing Larry's soft sounds of pleasure, completely escape him.

Sal finally breaks his eyes away from Larry's intense gaze, and glances down at how they're sitting. 

Larry's shirt is partially pulled up, exposing the lean muscles of his tanned lower abdomen. It's dusted in soft, cinnamon hairs that disappeare below his black waistband. 

Sal's mouth goes dry as his eyes drift just a bit further, seeing the large tent in Larry's pants almost touching his own tented crotch.

"Larry I..." Sal is at a loss. He desperately wants nothing more than to touch, taste and feel every part of the disheveled man below him, but there was still one main problem. "Help me get my hands out." The words are hushed, as if the walls might collapse had they been uttered any louder.

Larry instantly reacts. With no hesitation, he wrestles Sal's right hand free after a few moments, and then starts untangling the left.

With one hand free, Sal's body reacts before his brain can. His fingers touch gingerly to the exposed skin along Larry's stomach, stroking gently up to were the line of soft hairs disappears under the shirt.

Larry's body shivers as he desperately finishes freeing Sal's Left hand from its prison of hair, ripping the last few stands from his head in his haste. Soon his own hands return to Sal's thighs, gripping much harder this time.

As Sal continues his soft touches of Larry's abdomen, Larry's resolve crumbles. "Sal..." It comes out long and low, his husky voice dripping with need as his hands push higher up to Sal's hips.

Sal almost falls over with how heady his own named sounds off of Larry's tounge. His lower back aches from the position he's in and his knees feel like they're going to give out if he stays there much longer. He had to do something, but he wasn't sure of what that was. 

They had talked about sex. They'd even talked about what sex with a guy would be like. They were both well versed in knowing that bodies need time during sex to adjust and be comfortable. In all fairness though, neither of them knew anything about other peoples pleasure, let alone each others. 

Luckily for Sal, Larry spoke first.

"Can I touch you?" The words were soft and gravely, stirring something deep in Sal.

Sal wanted nothing more in that moment than to know what Larry's touch felt like, but words failed him, so he gave a soft nod of approval.

Larry's hands splay out across Sal's chest, easily covering it's entirety as he presses and kneads his fingers into the muscles there. Sal's head rocks back and he braces his hands on Larry's knees behind him, thoroughly enjoying the long, firm strokes as they graduly get lower and lower. Skilled hands rub and press at the soft skin below Sal's navel before coming to rest just above the button of his jeans.

Sal wasn't sure when he'd started to breathe so heavy, but all he did know was that his mask was making it hard to get the oxygen his lungs so desperately craved. He releases one hand from Larry's knee and unclapses the buckles of his mask. It falls with a thump at Larry's feet, Sal's hand pushing his hair back from his face.

Larry's hands stutter to a stop as his eyes drag over Sal's arched body. His fingers are threaded through the front of his hair, scared lips parted in a hearty sigh, and the v of his hips exposed below his shirt. 

"Don't stop.." Sal's airy voice dances like fire on Larry's skin, sending a rush of arousal straight to his groin. He can't stop his hips rocking up as he struggles to find any kind of friction to ease the ache in his gut. 

Sal groans as Larry grinds into him, the friction sending delicious waves of pleasure all along his fly straining dick. "Ah.. Fuck Larry..." 

Sal sits forward, wrapping his arms around Larry's Shoulders, and grinds down on him. His scared lips ghosting over Larry's parted lips. 

Hushed breaths echo off each other for a few hushed seconds. Then all resolve fails as lips crash and hips buck and they fall in on each other. Sal's uneven lip makes for sloppy kisses, and clacked teeth. Larry's nose getting smashed and his facial hair rubbing coarse on Sal's scars. 

Larry's hands find Sal's zipper and he yanks hard, the button of his jeans popping off and clattering to the floor as his dick forces its way out through his boxers. 

Sal bucks forward as rough fingers run along the underside of his dick. "Fuuuuck..." Larry grins against Sal's scared lips as he pushes his hand further into Sal's boxers, to palm at the base of Sal's dick.

"Oh god.. Oh fuck that's good." Sal murmurs against Larry's mouth. Larry groans at the words, his own dick aching to be touched, and Sal takes note of his reaction. He sits back a little, breath catching as Larry's fingers rub the soft hair above his aching dick. 

"You like when I tell you how good it is?" He flicks his hair out of his face and grips Larry hard on his shoulders.

Larry groans and ruts his hips up against Sal as he palms shakily at the throbbing dick in his callused hand. 

"Such a.." His breath catches as Larry rubs the head of his dick, "Good Boy."

Larry comes undone, a low moan rolling from deep in his gut as he desperately rubs his tightly clothed dick against Sal. 

Sal hums and carefully shifts one hand to the back of Larry's neck. He slids his fingers into the unruly mane of hair once again and grabs a fistfull once he reaches a good point. Larry is practically drooling as Sal pulls his head back, exposing the taught muscles in his neck. 

Larry grips Sal's hip painfully tight with one hand, while still gently rubbing his thumb along the drooling end of Sal's dick. 

Teeth press firmly into the side of Larry's neck, and Suddenly Sal is being bucked so hard he almost falls from Larry's lap. A desperate moan erupts from Larry as he quickly switches to stroking Sal, his own hips unable to stop rocking into the blue haird man on his lap.

"Oh shit... So good." Sal releases Larry's neck and pulls harder on his hair, rocking his own hips into Larry's hand. "Such a good boy." He sucks at the bite he made and Larry cries out.

Larry is almost sobbing as he desperately rubs himself into Sal. And he finally breaks. "Pleeeeaaasee..." The word itsself is a moan, so throaty and rough that Sal thinks he could come just from the sound of it.

Sal drags his tounge up Larry's throat and nibbles under his ear. "Please, what?" 

"Please touch me. Please..." Larry is panting now, chest heaving with want.

Sal groans as Larry quickens his stoking, "Aw but.. Gahh!!" Sal sits back up and releases Larry's hair as his hips find a good rhythm with Larry. "But I am.. Touching you." 

A whine escapes Larry's lips. "I want you.. Please I want you.." Larry's hand on Sal's hip moves to the back of Sal's jeans, dipping below the waist band and into his boxers. Sal can't help but moan as Larry presses the pad of his middle finger against his ass. 

"Oh god yes!" Sal ruts hard into Larry's hand as Larry rubs circles at Sal's opening. "Please go in... Aahh.. Please!" 

Larry pulls his hand back out of Sal's pants, to Sal's dismay, but quickly anoints his middle finger with saliva before carefully tucking his hand back into it previous position. The now wet fingertip prods at Sal, slipping gently in to the first knuckle.

Larry moves slowly at first, gently moving just his fingertip in and out. Sal's hips stutter as he trys to figure out which direction he wants to push. 

"Oh fuck yeah..." The breathy moan slips from Sal's lips and he finds himself pushing back more and more on Larry's finger. 

"Wanna fuck you..." The words make Sal's dick jolt and the muscles around Larry's finger clench. "Wanna fill you up," Larry's voice is ragged and gravely, "make you feel every inch of me." Larry pushes further into Sal with his finger and Sal can't hold it back any longer.

"Oh fuck yeah oh fuck oh Fuck OH FUCK" Sal is bouncing hard on Larry's finger, voice rising and dick twitching as his orgasm builds to its breaking point. 

And suddenly he's being flipped onto the sofa, and his pants and boxers are ripped from his legs, and now there is a hot mouth on his aching dick and a wet finger sliding back inside. 

And everything explodes. 

He wasn't sure when he started to chant Larry's name, or how it got so loud, be he was wailing it as Larry pumped his finger in and out and oh so gloriously sucked him. 

And then he felt the second finger slide inside and he boiled over. White flashed before his eyes as he pushed Larry down hard on his dick and spilt all he had down his throat. Legs stiff in the air, back arched, and drool escaping his maimed lips, Sal gives one final moan. 

Larry swallows thickly and slides Sal almost all the way out of his mouth, leaving the head of his dick in his mouth to lick at the remaining bits of come. 

Sal whines, the extra stimuli being almost painful to his still throbbing dick. Sal threads his fingers into the hair on top of Larry's head, rubbing softly with his finger tips. "What a Good Boy you are." The words are a bit slurred, but they still affect Larry.

Larry moans around Sal's now rehardening dick, and gives a few hard sucks to show that he is still raring to go. 

"Aaah! Ooh... As much as I enjoyed that Lar," Sal tugs Larry's head away from his dick by his hair. "I believe you're still in need of assistance." 

Larry moans as his head is yanked away and a small amount of come drips from his swollen lip. 

Sal sits forward, pushing his hips to the edge of the sofa and pulling Larry up in the process. "I'm going to let go now, and you're going to take off your pants, like the obedient boy you are."

As soon as Sal releases Larry, Larry is moving like a flash. He quickly sheds his pants and boxers, standing with legs trembling in front of Sal, hands pressed tightly to his thighs.

If Sal thought he was intimidated by Larry's dick while it was still restricted, he was star stuck now. Larry is easily two inches longer than him, and oh god the girth he had. 

"You're staring." Larry's voice is almost whisper quiet as he fidgets with the hem of his shirt. It was odd to see Larry so nervous, although Sal quite liked how it suited him. 

"Just appreciating the sight is all." Sal motions for Larry to sit on the sofa. "Switch me spots here, I want to repay you." 

Realization strikes Larry as he sits and Sal moves to between his legs. "But won't this be havoc on your lips?"

Sal hums as he settels himself and runs his hands up Larry's thighs. "Maybe." He leans forward and ghosts his mouth over Larry's dick. "Did you not want me to?"

"NO! I mean... Yes I want you to I jus-" Larry's head falls back and his hips strain as Sal runs his tounge along the underside of the head of his dick. Larry grasps tightly to the sofa cushions, a low moan rolling from his chest as Sal closes his crooked lips over him. 

Its sloppy at first, odd bobbing and excessive saliva making Sal's rhythm a bit shaky, but soon it settles into bliss for Larry. His head is thrown back on the sofa, mouth a gap with moans, and hips languidly pump to great Sal's soft mouth. 

Sal slides one hand from Larry's hip to his groin. He wraps his fingers around Larry's impressive girth and stokes him as he pulls his head free. "Hmm look at how good you are." He dips his head back down to lick at the pre come and grins as Larry's moans climb higher.

Sal brings the fingers of his other hand to his mouth, lavishing his middle with an excessive amount of saliva. "Spread your legs for me."

"Ye-yes sir." Larry bends his knees slightly and rests his weight on the balls of his feet as he spreads his legs as far as they'll go. 

"Good boy." Sal presses lightly against Larry's ass and Larry bucks into Sal's hand, his moan hitting a new low as he presses towards Sal's finger. 

"Ahhh.. Please Sal..." Larry rocks down and Sal keeps his finger from sliding in. 

"Oh please what Lar?" He presses hard for just a second, "What does my good boy want me to do to him?" 

"I want.." He sucks in a sharp breath as Sal licks the underside of his dick, "I want you to fuck me.. Please Sal.. Please fuck me." 

Sal shivers at hearing Larry beg. "Well, since you're being so good.." He lets go of Larry's dick and braces that hand on Larry's thigh. "But I have to stretch you first." 

He leans and spits on his fingers, rubbing the viscous fluid to spread it along his finger. He slowly slides into Larry, each knuckle receiving a low moan and a tremor of Larry's legs. Once Sal has his whole finger inside, he waits just a moment to let Larry adjust, and then slowly starts to pump his hand.

Larry's legs pull up to the edge of the sofa and he white knuckles the cushions as he melts into the lazy thrusts of Sal's finger. Sal pumps him for several moments, just slow and messured. He then rewets his finger as he's on an out stroke and then quickly thrusts back in.

Larry jolts and starts to bounce as Sal pumps faster and harder, his moans coming out thready and high. 

"Sal... I'm gonna.." Larry doesn't even finish the warning and Sal almost altogether stops, dropping back to the lazy pace. Larry whines and pushes towards Sal as his orgasm is denied. 

"Not yet Lar." Sal rewets his fingers and presses a second finger in. "I want to fuck you. Just like you asked."

"Oh fuck..." Larry lets go of one cushion and runs his hand under his shirt, rubbing at his abdomen and whining at the delicious feeling of Sal's fingers lazily pumping inside him. 

Sal quickens his pace again and Larry almost shrieks. His moans are high and half chocked as he feels his dick twitch and his orgasm building again. 

Sal knows Larry won't warn him again. So he stops suddenly when Larry's hips start rocking forward as to gain more friction.

Larry almost cries then, "Nooooo... Please... Please let me come..." 

"Soon Larry." Sal presses a third finger into Larry and spreads them lightly. "I think you're ready for me now." Sal withdraws his hand and lightly kisses the head of Larry's dick. "Don't go anywhere." He stands suddenly and leaves in the direction of his bedroom.

Larry takes the chance to wrap his fingers around his dick and pump himself. He almost bucks himself off the sofa because it feels so good to have friction again.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself." Sal's voice is right beside Larry's head and Larry just about jumps out of his skin.

"I just..." He releases his dick and regrabs the cushion. "I want to come.." His voice is strained and a tear dares to break free from his eye.

"I know." Sal caresses his face and tips his head back to catch him in an upside down kiss. "I'm going to make sure you do." He walks back around to Larry's spread legs and kneels down again with an open bottle of lube in his hands.

Larry watches as Sal pours a generous amount onto his hand and works it along his shaft. He stokes in long loose handed swipes, making sure to lean back and alow Larry to watch every movement. 

Once satisfied with his application, Sal uses his fingers to apply some more directly to Larry. He slides three fingers back into Larry and slowly rocks them, being sure to spread his fingers and rub all the way in and out. 

Larry's legs tremble with every push, his lips softly parted and eyes half lidded. He groans as Sal removes his fingers again to grab his dick and line up with Larry's ass.

"You ready Lar?" The words are soft, gentle, and caring. "You still want this?" 

"God yes I want this." Larry's voice is heavy and thick, dripping with want and need. "Please just Fuck ME!" 

Sal presses forward and lets the head of his dick push into Larry. 

The moan that escapes Larry is like fire in Sal's veins, burning him alive from the inside out. He wants more, needs more, of that beautiful deep moan. He presses further and Larry pushes back, sliding Sal in all the way to the base of his cock.

They sit there for a moment, letting eachother get use to the feeling. Then Larry rocks his hips and Sal can't help but moan at the way he feels inside Larry. 

Sal starts a gentle rhythm, using all his willpower to stay at a steady pace.

"Oh god Sal..." Larry's locks eyes with Sal. "Give me more." 

And Sal's willpower shatters. He grabs Larry's hips and thrusts, feeling every muscle inside flex along his shaft. He curls in towards Larry as he moans with every thrust.

Larry leans forward and curls his long torso towards Sal, placing both hands on Sal's checks and sealing their mouths in a hot kiss.

Larry moans into the Kiss and Sal thrusts harder. He'd never thought another person could make him feel like this. Like his whole body was tuned to the sounds of someone's pleasure. To Larry's pleasure.

Sal groans as he pulls almost completely out and thrusts back in.

Larry slides his hands into Sal's hair and gives it an experimental pull. Sal moans hard as he thrusts deep into Larry. 

Larry breaks the kiss and tugs Sal's head back, earning a whine from Sal.

Larry trails his mouth along Sal's jaw, and onto his neck. He kisses and nips the skin there as Sal moans louder and louder. Larry runs his tounge up the side of Sal's ear and in a shuddering breath whispers, "Fuck me baby." 

Sal's grip on Larrys hips tighten to a level that will surely leave bruises, and slams hard into Larry. 

Larry trembels as he let's go of Sal, moans echoing Sal's. He rubs his open palms down his chest to above his dick and whines. He wants desperately to touch his own dick, but Sal had told him not to. 

"G-good boy." Sal's voice is low and shaky, almost hauntingly velvet to Larry's ears. "Go ahead... Touch yourself. Touch yourself and come for me." Sal is panting hard, trying despretly to not come yet.

Larry strokes himself quickly, hand shaking as Sal pumps in short, fast thrusts. 

"Mmm that's..." Sal's voice falters as Larry pants and moans, wildly pumping his hips onto Sal and into his hand.

Larry locks his eyes on Sal and his voices carries over Sal's moans like honeyed dreams. "Come for me Baby."

Sal's hips stutter for a second before he feels his guts clench, then he's almost roaring with pleasure as he pumps despretly into Larry. 

Larry feels Sal explode inside him and he comes undone. His hand falters at his dick but he still comes hard onto his stomache and Sal's chest. 

Waves of pleasure pulse through Larry as Sal continues to milk his orgasm with sharp thrusts. Then Sal has his hand on Larry's dick, and he's pumping fast and hard.

Larry is almost crawling away with how good it feels. He thrashes hard as Sal continues to fuck and stroke him, his guts clench and he explodes all over again.

Larry screams, and he screams loud. A deep, guttural scream that forces his limbs ridged and his dick to twitch as he paints Sal's chest with his pleasure.

Sal comes again as Larry clenches hard on his dick. 

Then everything winds down and feels heavy.

His hand slows, and his hips pump lazily, almost reflexively, as Larrys muscles twitch around him. 

And suddenly Sal flops forward, still sheathed inside Larry. He pants into Larry's shirt, the thick smell of sex and old marijuana clinging to their shirts.

Larry hums and absently rubs his fingertips on Sal's scalp, making the smaller man chuckle softly. 

"Weren't we doing something before all of..." Larry motions vaguely at them both, "This?"

Sal mumbles into Larry's shirt. "Camping." 

Larry sucks in a breath as Sal moves his hips back and allows himself to slide out. "Sorry." Sal rubs his hand along Larrys ribs in apology.

"Mmm don't be." Larry relaxes his legs and sets his feet back on the floor. His knees crack as he streaches his legs and Sal winces.

"You're gonna be sore later." Sal sits back up and staggers to his feet. He extends his hand towards Larry. "Come on, lets get out of these shirts and go lie down." 

Larry takes Sals hand and pulls himself off the sofa. As soon as he's upright, excess come starts to run down his thigh. He shudders and makes note to have a rag on hand next time.

Next time? 

Would there be a next time?

Larry looks at their hands and slides his fingers through Sals, gripping tight for a second. "Sal?"

"Hmm?" Sal pulls Larry along to his bedroom, flicking on the light with his free hand. 

"Is this a one time thing?" He feels his heart beating faster now than it was while they were still having sex.

Sal turns to Larry and places his free hand on his cheek, "I hope not." 

Larry melts into the touch, "Me either." 

They seprate for a second to remove shirts and for Sal to retrieve a wet wash rag from the bathroom. 

They lazily clean themselves off then stumble towards the bed. 

Sal wraps his arm across Larry's waist and holds him tight to him. 

Larry kisses the top of Sal's head and settles into Sal's embrace. 

They drift into sleep wrapped around each other, resting peacefully in each others warmth.

 

Tomorrow would be a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see a picture of that shower scene? 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Sphynx24300073/status/1180730586790383622?s=09
> 
> Or that languid dick ride? 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Sphynx24300073/status/1193755213200445441?s=09
> 
> I'll be posting tasty illustrations over on my Twitter as time goes on.

Steam curls around the bathroom mirror in lazy waves, coating it in a misty fog. Larry drags the side of his hand across it, leaving a trail of condensation in his wake.

Tierd eyes peer back at him through the re-fogging strip of mirror. Running a shaky hand through his mass of hair, he contomplaits the actions of the night before.

He sighs, thinking about how he had bent to Sal's every word. Cried out for every touch.

Catching a tangle in his hair,  he grumbles at the sensation it causes on his skin as its tugged. 

He wasn't ashamed. Just disappointed that he seemed so submissive the first time. So easy to bend to someone elses will. 

He scowls at the dewy strip of mirror and turns back to the running shower. Stepping in, he hears a sharp rap at the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" He tilts his head into the hot stream of water and sighs as it lossens all the sweat from before.

The door creaks open and Sal's voice carries softly over the water. "May I come in?"

"I suppose." His voice is rough, his throat still sore from excessive use.

There's a sizeable pause before Sal responds. "You sure?"

"Of course."Larry peaks out of the curtain to emphasise his point. "Why would I mind?" 

"I don't know you just.." Sal rubs his arm, clutching the lube bottle from the living room in his hand, and shrugs. "Seemed irritated."

Larry's brows furrow together as he watches Sal shrink in on himself. He hadn't ment to make Sal upset. He relaxes and chuckles softly. He had no real reason to be ashamed. He had enjoyed himself, and there is no shame in that.

"Hey, come here." Larry opens the curtain to allow Sal enough room in. 

Sal shifts on his feet for a moment before setting the bottle on the sink and clambering into the shower with Larry. Larry grabs the shower head and removes the sprayer. Tussling Sal's hair, he thoroughly wets it.

"I wasn't irritated at you." Larry reattaches the sprayer and snags the bottle of shampoo. "I was a little upset with myself honestly." He gets a sizable dollop of Shampoo and starts to work it into Sal's hair. 

Sal hums and presses his back into Larry as he hangs his head forward a bit. "And why's that?"

"Well," He finishes the lather and grabs the shower head again. "I didn't quiet live up to my appearance now did I?" 

Sal sputters as soap catches in his lip scar. "And what where you suppose to live up to exactly? Some Macho guy that can't appreciate a good fucking?"

A flush pools across Larry's face as he finishes Sal's hair and starts on his own. "I mean kind of, yeah."

"Well I'm sorry that you feel like that Larry, but I must insist," Sal tuns to face him and wraps his arms around his waist. "I quiet enjoyed fucking you." 

Larry's face burns brighter as he finishes his hair.

"And I'm not saying I didn't enjoy myself." Hanging up the showerhead he hums and rubs the back of his neck. "Its just that..." He rests his arms on Sal's shoulders. "I was originally thinking of fucking YOU."

"What's stopping you then?" Sal leans forward and places a crooked kiss on Larry's collar bone, causing the taller man to shiver and his dick to start to harden.

"You're playing a dangerous game Sal Fisher." He slides his hands into Sal's hair.

"Hmmm, what game is that Larry face?" Sal pushes his hips forward and rubs his already hardened dick against Larry's half mast.

Larry pulls Sal's head back by his hair to meet his eyes. "This time, you're the one getting fucked." 

Sal sucks a breath through his teeth and grinds into Larry's crotch. "You promise?"

Larry moves his mouth to ghost over Sal's, his mouth still lightly agape. His hot breathe bears down on Sal's lips, "Oh I promise." 

He dips his head and places his hot mouth on Sal's neck. He lavashes the skin there with teeth and tounge, leaving Sal a trembling and moaning mess. Once he is pleased with his line of marks, he releases Sal's hair and places his hands over Sal's on his own hips. 

"I want you to turn around and put your hands on the wall." 

Sal's skin prickels as Larry's voice drips with authority. He hadn't thought Larry could be so assertive. "With pleasure." 

He turns and places both hands flat on the cool tile wall, bending slightly, and pressing his ass right under Larry's dick.

Bringing his right hand to his mouth, Larry generously anoints his index and middle finger with saliva. He uses his back to block the shower water from interfering, and presses his slicked fingers againts Sal. He eases in just past the first knuckle, and Sal sucks a breathe in as he rocks his hips.

"You'll tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable right?" Larry's attitude shifts for a moment, his voice is low and soft, filled with concern for the smaller man.

"I've done this before." Sal rocks his hips and moans softly. "How do you think I knew so much last night?"

"I uhm..." Larry flushes a deep red as he thinks about Sal fingering and fucking himself. He clears his throat to shake away the thoughts.  
"I just want to make sure you'll tell me if I hurt you."

Sal groans as he works himself on Larry's fingers,"Yes I promise to... To tell you." He pushes back hard and his breath becomes labored. "Now will you PLEASE move your fingers." 

He readily obliges, working his fingers in slow and languid thrusts. He bends his fingers lightly, rubbing and stroking all the right spots. Sal's hips stutter as he tries to find a rhythm with Larry, the skilled didgets coaxing moan after moan from his parted lips.

Larry glides his left hand from Sal's hip down to his cock. Callused fingers toy at the underside of Sal's dick, before a firm hand envelopes him, and strokes.

Sal's head slumps forward, a rumbling moan shaking his chest. Firm strokes and nimble fingers driving him further up against the wall.

Wanting to make sure Sal's ready, Larry withdraws his fingers and rewets them. He slicks three this time, pressing them close together as he presses their tips into Sal.

A sharp yelp escapes Sal as he tries to steady himself, and Larry all but freezes.

"Is it to much? Should I stop?" Larry's words are rushed, concern overriding everything.

Sal sticks his hand out of the curtain, grasping at the bottle he placed on the sink not long ago. He makes contact and yanks it into the shower, shoving it backwards in Larry's direction. 

Larry withdraws the hand he was stroking Sal with and grabs the bottle. "Won't it be a problem with the water?"

"Silicone lube." Sal replaces his hand on the wall and glances over his shoulder. "Bought it for fun in the shower." 

He pops the top and squeezes some of the thick fluid onto his fingers, using his thumb to spread it. "Well aren't you just full of surprises." 

A throaty moan escapes as Sal pushes back onto the now slicked fingers, "Rather be filled with your dick." He arches his lower back and his nails skate over the wet tiles. 

"Oh you will be." Setting the bottle on the shower edge, Larry replaces his hand on Sal's hip. He adjusts his arm, then starts a deep and languid rhythm. Each thrust being punctuated by Sal's ever increasing moans. Larry's hips rock as he rubs his now drooling cock on Sal. 

"Think you can take me?" Larry's voice is low, thick with want.

Sal frantically nods his head, mouth still agape with pleasure. 

Larry slows his thrusts and gently slides his fingers out, to Sal's dismay. He quickly snatches the lube bottle and hastily applies some to his aching dick. Returning the bottle, he lines up with Sal. 

He rubs circles with the head of his dick, pushing lightly.

Sal's legs tremor as he desperately pushes his hips back towards Larry's cock, yelping in surprise as Larry pushes the head in.

"You okay?" Larry's voice is strained and heady. He's trying his best to go slow for Sal.

Sal pushes back gently and allows a little more to slide in. "Mmm.. 'S big..." His voice catches and a low moan rumbles in his chest. 

Larry groans as he forces his hips to remain still. "Don't push yourself to far Sal.." 

Sal hums and softly rocks his hips. The motion sending delicious tendrils of pleasure straight to his dick. His mouth drops open and his head lulls forward as he softly bounces himself on the thick cock inside him. 

"Fuck Sal.." Larry rests his left hand on Sal's ass and wills himself to hold still. His right hand snaking back around Sal's hip to gently stroke the throbbing cock that desperately thrusts for friction.

Sal's hands splay out on the cold tiled wall, his lower back arched, as he pumps himself on Larry's Shaft. Precum drools from his dick as his moans grow higher and needier.

"You.. You want more?" Larrys voice is labored, panting as he holds himself back.

He moans and pushes back in response, words now being useless to him. Larry pushes forward until Sal whinces. Halfway there.

They stall for a moment, letting Sal get use to the feeling of being stretched like this. Sal starts his gentle bounces again and his dick jumps in Larry's hand. "Oooh.." He moves faster. "Oh god!" The thick dick inside throbs as he desperately works his hips for friction.

Larry can't hold himself back anymore and releases his hold on Sal's dick. He clamps both hands on Sal's hips so he can gently thrust in time with Sal's frantic bouncing.

Sal's head snaps up, and the sound that escapes him is deep and guttural, as Larry slowly works half of his dick in and out of him.

His breath is labored and ragged as he pushes back hard on to Larry. Each millimeter making him feel fuller and fuller. He wants despretly to feel all of him inside. 

"Please..." His voice is high and strained. "Fuck me.." He pushes back again and Larry slides in to the base. Larry wants to wait, to let him adjust to the size, but Sal practically cries when Larry tries to stop him from moving.

"Please Move!" Sal presses hard into Larry's crotch, his muscles milking his shaft. "Oh fuck! Please just fuck me!" 

Larry grumbles through ragged breathes, "You.. You shouldn't.. rush yourself.."

Sal stands and presses his back to Larry's chest. He wraps his arms behind his and Larry's heads and he tilts his head back to let his cheek rub against Larry's. 

"Please... I want you..." He emphasises his words by thrusting himself up and down. "To. Fuck. ME." The last one being punctuated by a hard thrust that leaves Larry reeling.

Larry groans as his resolve melts. He runs his hands over Sal's now slightly arched frame. He lets his hands trail to the backs of Sal's thighs, and he ever so slightly squats. 

"Larry what are-" Sal is cut off when he's suddenly hoisted up by the backs of his knees. Larry's wrists rest under Sal's knees and he pushes his legs up to his chest, then out open. Sal tightens his grip behind Larry's head just as he thrusts up. "OH FUCK!" 

Larry thrusts hard and quick, the water of the shower making each sound more intense.

Sal's breath is haggered, coming out as gasps and frantic moans. Then Larry leans just right, and the head of his dick rubs just the right spot, and Sal is Screaming. Not from pain, but from pure, delicious pleasure. He chants Larry's name in a matra of swears as he's fucked senseless. His whole body quaking as he's gloriously hammered by Larry's cock.

Larry dips his head and his mouth finds Sal's neck. He lavashes the skin there with hot kisses and soft nips. 

Sal's hands dig into Larry's hair as he tries to find anything to touch. His nails scratch at the back of Larry's neck and Larry's nips get rougher. 

Sal could feel every thrust deep in his gut, and he couldn't think of a more intoxicating feeling.

As he digs welts into the soft skin of Larry's neck, Larry bites hard on the juncture of his neck to shoulder. 

Sal's body arches hard and his voice cracks as his legs and body stiffen. He feels like he's on fire, and he never wants it to stop. He releases again and again as Larry holds him tight, pounding into his ass over and over.

As Sal's muscles clench hard, Larry almost drops him as he spills deep into Sal. He keeps thrusting through both of their climaxes and when he feels Sal slump, he releases his hold on Sal's neck and his thrusts slow to a soft and gentle pace. 

A soft hum is fallowed by soft laughter as Sal turns his face to kiss Larry's cheek.

"Hmm? What's so funny?" Larry's voice is a bit labored as he continues his gentle thrusting.

Delicate fingers rub circles into Larry's neck. "Not funny.. Just feels good" He kisses Larry's cheek again and his eybrows furrow as Larry hits the spot again. "Aahh! Mmm."

Sal tucks his face into Larry's neck, his breath starting to hitch as Larry starts to thrust faster. "Mmmm... You're gonna, Aaahh, you're gonna make me... Come again..." Sal squirms on the dick inside him.

Larry peppers kisses along Sal's shoulder. "Is that a bad thing? You want me to stop?" 

"Mmm.. Oh god..." Sal pushes down hard and his legs tremor. "Don't stop.." 

Larry chuckles softly and starts rocking his hips faster. He can feel himself getting close again and he tries hard to stay restrained. "Sal I'm..." He groans softly as Sal flexes his muscles around him.

"Mmm.." Sal lifts his face and presses his mouth close to Larry's ear. " Then come for me."

Larry goes weak in the knees as his second orgasm shakes him to the core. 

"Oh god.." Sal rocks down hard as Larry comes in him again. The sensation enough to tip him over again as well. 

As he comes down from the high of release, he feels Larry lower his legs back down. His feet slip slightly in the water, but he maintains his ability to stand. He releases his hold on Larry and slumps forward into the wall.

He feels Larry's hand on his lower back, and feels Larry start to pull out. He whines at the sensation and pushes back, trying to keep him inside.

Larry sucks a breath though his teeth at the feeling, but then chuckles gently. " You still want more?"

Sal hums and rocks his hips. "Feels good.."

Almost hissing at the over stimulation, he stills Sal's hips with his hands. "I'm still tender Sal." 

Sal clenches his muscles instead and Larry folds over onto Sal's back, almost coming again just from the feeling of it. "Aahh fuck.." 

Heavy hands grasp Sal's waist and hot breath dances across his cold, wet shoulders. Larry presses his cheek to Sal's back and a soft sound, like a whimper, rises from his throat.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Sal glances over his shoulder at the flushed face behind him. Larry is visibly disheveled and seems a tiny bit upset.

His hands graze down Sal's thighs and around to his still hard dick. "I want more." He presses his fingers into the soft skin at the base of Sal's dick.

Hips rocking reflexively forward, Sal groans at the touch. He relaxes his body and pulls his hips forward, allowing Larry to slide out, and for some of the come trapped inside to spill out. The feeling is odd, but not unpleasant. 

He shakily stands up straight, forcing Larry to stand as well, and turns to face him. He's flushed from face to chest, and his dick still glistens from the slick that lingers on it. Sal restrains himself from touching it, and instead wraps his arms around Larrys waist. He buries his face in Larry's neck and kisses there, eliciting a soft moan from the taller man. 

"Can.. Can we get out and take this somewhere else?" Sal nips the skin on Larry's collar bone. "I can't fuck you in here. You're to tall."

The water is off in a split second and Sal is almost being dragged out of the shower. Larry hurriedly dries most of his hair and offers the slightly sodden towel to Sal. 

"Nah, I'll be okay. It dries pretty quick on its own." He tosses the towel aside, grabs the bottle of lube, and grabs Larry's hand. "Now come on." 

With Larry in tow, Sal hastens their way to his room. He flicks the light on, and his room reveals a small disaster. He had dumped his side drawer last night while looking for lube, and its contents still lay scattered on the floor. 

He groans but choses to ignore it for now. Right now he had a disheveled Larry to attened to. 

He unlaces their fingers, tosses the lube on the bed, and places both hands on Larry's hips. He has to look up to meet his eyes, but somehow, Larry still looks at him like he's in charge. 

He pushes Larry's hips gently and his knees touch the bed. Larry takes that as a que to sit and lay back, allowing Sal climb in between his legs. 

He sits on his knees and rubs his hands along Larry's thighs. Soft kneading hands pass over the tight muscles and the sensitive femoral, leaving Larry squirming.

"Hm.. You're stunning." Sal's voice is low and velvety, dripping with want and desire.

Larry flushes and turns his eyes away, but his dick twitches at the words.

Sal raises an eyebrow and grins. "Such a," he rubs his hands up his thighs and onto his stomach, "beautiful body." 

A moan catches in the back of Larry's throat, and his hips jerk. Sal was pressing all the right buttons, that he never knew he had. 

Skilled hands snake over tight muscles, coming to rest at the base of Larry's neck. Sal leans forward and places lopsided kisses all over Larry's jaw and neck, warranting breathy moans from the taller man. 

Rocking his hips lightly, Sal rubs his dick against Larry's, his petite frame pressing into lean muscle. His hands slide to the back of Larry's neck and head and he holds him gently as he slides to straddle Larry's abdomen. Tilting his head slightly he presses his crooked lips to Larry's. 

Heavy hands find Sal's lower back as Larry leans into the soft kiss. As much as he had enjoyed their rougher encounters, this soft and tender experience was lighting a whole different kind of fire in his gut.

Feeling ambitious, Larry gently sarts to roll them. Shifting his legs with Sal, he flips their position completely. Now straddled acrossed Sal's abdomen, he rests his hands on either side of Sal's head. Thick brown waves fall around their faces in a slightly sodden cloak.

Sal's eyes are half lidded, his breath a wisper on Larry's face. Larry glances to the side and spots the lube bottle near his hand. He pushes his hand down into the matress slightly to make it roll to him. 

"Is it okay if I.." Larry's face flushes down to his chest. "If I.. Uhm.."

Sal smiles softly and pulls Larry down into another Kiss. He rocks his hips up at the same time, rubbing his dick against Larry's ass. 

"You can ride it if you want to." He murmurs against Larry's lips.

A shiver runs across Larry's skin at the words. He disentangles himself from Sal and sits up, bracing a hand on Sal's chest. His other hand clutches the lube bottle, and pops the cap open. He lifts one leg up over Sal's dick and squirts a substantial amount of lube on it. He closes the bottle and tosses it aside, using his now free hand to glide the lube up and down Sal's dick. Once satisfied with his application, he swings his leg back into position and uses his lube covered fingers to apply some directly to himself. 

Sal watches intently as Larry works two fingers into himself, his breath catching and cheeks darkening as his hips rock. Sal's hands skate across Larry's thighs, fingertips rubbing into the tensed muscles there.

"You're gorgeous." Sal's voice is low and honeyed, the words making Larry reel. "Why don't you let me continue for you?" 

Larry groans as he slides his fingers out and Sal ruts his dick against his slicked ass. 

Wiping his hand on the sheets, Larry leans forward and ajusts his hips until Sal is positioned to enter. He lowers his hips slowly, a low moan rising from his gut as each inch slides in. Once seated fully, he wraps one arm behind Sal's neck and burries his face into the space left behind. 

Sal groans softly as Larry flexes around him. He grasps Larry's hips and slowly thrusts, letting himself feel every inch of warmth inside. Larry's hot breath caresses Sal's neck in shaking moans, only interupted by the occasional kiss.

Larry rocks his hips, adding delicious friction to Sal's thrusts and rubbing his dick along Sal's stomach. 

Sal feels every inch of himself glide fully in and almost out with every languid thrust. The feeling alone is enough to make him want to come

"You want more?" Sal's voice is shaking, he hadn't expected that going slow would feel so much more intense.

"Y-yeah.. " Larry's voice is soft, his face still tucked into Sal's neck. "But.. Let me.." His voice hitches for a moment. "Let me do what I like."

Sal is taken by surprise, not that Sal didn't think Larry had had prior experience and already knew what he liked. He just wasn't expecting Larry to be so gentle.

Larry unwinds his arm from behind Sal's neck and slowly pushes himself up to a seated position. He lifts to a slightly more elevated angle on his knees, and uses his arms to tuck most of his hair out of his face. Eyes firmly closed, he slowly works himslef on Sal's dick, each thrust dragging along the entire length. 

Sal rests his hands on Larry's thighs, his own mouth agape with moans as he watches Larry slowly ride his dick. 

In the times he had fantasized about moments like this, he never thought it be this fucking good. So deliciously soft and gentle. 

Larry's back arches as he starts working himself faster. Each thrust earning a smack of skin as their bodies meet time and time again.

"Oh fuck..." Larry lets his hair go and braces his hands on Sal's chest. He almost curls in on himself as he despretly bounces on Sal's dick.

Sal takes one of his hands and places it gently to Larry's cheek. "Look at me."

Larry's eyes open to a half lidded state. His moans are deep and spastic as his eyes lock with Sal's. 

"So beautiful." Sal's voice hits home for Larry and his back arches hard. His nails dig welts in Sal's chest as he frantically thrusts himself up and down.

"Oh fuck.. Oh Fuck.." He's panting and clawing at Sal's chest, his orgasm rolling in a way he's never experienced before. "Oh fuck Sal... Sal I'm gonna..." His head snaps back and his legs tremble as he feels Sal press hard into him as he climaxes. He releases over and over on Sal's stomach, still thrusting himself until his legs finally give.

Sal slows his hips to a stop and relishes in the feeling of himself still sheathed inside. His own climax seeping from Larry's still clenching ass.

Larry flops forward, his full weight knocking Sal out of his stupor. "Ufff!"

Larry haphazardly pats Sal's chest in apology. 

"You alright there Lar?" Sal frees his hands and places them on Larrys back, rubbing gently.

"Mhmmm.. I just..." Larry shivers as an aftershock courses through him. "Need a sec.."

"You sure know how to ride a dick though." Sal's voice is light, a hint of mischief on his tounge. 

Larry lifts his head enough to silence Sal with a Kiss.

"That's cheating." Sal breaks the kiss and uses one hand to slide down and squeeze Larry's ass. 

Larry moans softly and grumbles, "Not fair."

Sal pushes his hips down, and slides out with a wet squish. "I don't think I've every come that much in my life."

"Well I certainly hope its not a one-time thing." Larry shivers as he feels the excess start to leek.

Sal hums and kisses Larry's forehead. "I doubt it will be." 

A chime sound breaks the soft moment and both men groan in annoyance. Sal's phone on the nightstand illuminates with a text message. He grabs it and unlocks the screen.

"Oh shit..." He face palms with his free hand and sighs. "We were supposed to give Ashley a ride on the way to the campground last night."

"Oh Shit!" Larry props himself up on his elbows. 

"Its apparently okay. She says she got a ride from Todd."

"Why does it sound like you're going to say 'but'?" Larry furrows his brows.

"But," Sal removes his hand from his face and shakes his head. "Not before stoping by here last night to make sure we were okay. And we kind of happened to still be in the living room when she did."

Larry's face goes beet red, "She heard us!?"

"Oh yeah." He sets his phone back on the nightstand.

Larry flops himself to the side off of Sal. "Well shit." 

Sal hums and stretches. "You want to get cleaned up and go get breakfast?" 

"Are You asking me on a breakfast date?" Larry grins at Sal as he lifts himself to a seated position.

Sal pretends to think about it for a moment before responding, "Yes, I believe I am."

"Well its a bit backwards to have the date after we fucked, but I'll take it." Larry grins his lovable lopsided grin.

Sal feels his heart swell. If he hadn't known before, he was absolutely smitten.

And he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait Folks! I had some serious stuff come up in my life that prevented me from getting back to this. 
> 
> If you guys are interested in further chapters(maybe fleshing out an actual story outside of porn), let me know. I still have plenty of kinks to throw at these two if the interest is there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy stuff your turkey day!
> 
> Also, I have a proof reader now! No more messy writing.
> 
> Now on with porn! 
> 
> Got one unusual one for you with a few standard ones. Sitophila: the arousal that happens when you smell a DAMN good food smell. Or as I call it, getting a food boner.
> 
> WIP Piece for this chapter avalibe on Twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Lumi_wolfbear/status/1200275523886186497?s=19
> 
> Finished piece 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Lumi_wolfbear/status/1201373998820425728?s=19  
>  
> 
> (This chapter had to be cut in half due to length, but I promise chapter 4 we'll get to see these men in the wilderness!)

The drone of soft music fills the book store as Sal putters about. He runs a soft feather duster along the spines of the worn old books, clearing away another days worth of dust.

Humming to the idle tune, he returns to his spot behind the counter and tucks his duster away. He takes a moment to use the computer screen as a makeshift mirror, and tuts as he readjusts his carefully crafted buns and loosens some of his bangs to frame his prosthetic face. 

His tea sits unattended and cold, its white saucer marred by many a spill and fall. He lifts it and tucks it away on the back counter, reminding himself to wash it later.

He smoothes his hands over his oversized red and black striped sweater, and corrects the pleats of his black skirt. Torn black leggings and his old dusty blue shoes are an afterthought at best.

The door is tucked just around an alcove, and Sal can just barley see the last rays of daylight shining through the glass. Wouldn't be long now before he could close up and head home.

Perking at the twinkling sound of the doors bell, Sal finds himself blushing as he watches Larry stroll into his quiet little Book shop. 

Clad in his leather jacket, he sports a black Sanitys Fall tee, black skinny jeans tucked into untied combat boots, and a chain rattling loose at his right hip. His old knapsack hangs precariously from his shoulder, its cargo daring to break free. Wild brown hair falls loose around his tan face, and his eyes seem to shine when they catch sight of Sal.

His jacket and bag are shed and thunked on the counter as his face splits into a lopsided grin.

"Well don't you look cute today." He saunters around the counter and Sal scowls.

"Larry you can't be back here." His voice is strained as he tries, to no avail, to push Larry back out of the restricted area.

Larry laughs as Sal pushes at his chest. He quickly grabs Sal's face and plants a kiss on the lips of the mask, momentarily disarming the smaller man. 

Now distracted, Larry takes the opportunity to pull Sal into his arms and lean his lower back against the counter. He hums happily as Sal wraps his arms around his waist and presses his cheek into his neck.

"I've missed you." Sal's voice is soft, his hands splaying out on the available space on Larry's back.

Larry hums and kisses the top of Sal's head. "We've been busy at the record shop all week, or I would have visited sooner. Today was a down day, so Ray said I could leave and start our three day weekend early."

Sal leans back a bit and tilts his head, "What was going on in the evenings? You said it was a surprise for the weekend."

"Be patient Blue. You'll see soon enough." Larry's voice is low, carrying a hint of mischief.

"Mm.. You're a cheeky devil sometimes you know?" Sal grumbles as he nuzzles his face into Larry's neck.

"Would you want it any other wa-Hey!!" Larry is cut off as the bell chimes again, and Sal disengages the hug, shoving him down below the counter. He quickly wips his jacket and bag at him, so he isn't seen by the customer.

"Hi, welcome in! Let me know if you need help finding anything." Sal's customer service voice is high and soft, making Larry chuckle from under the counter. 

The customer doesn't even seem to notice Sal, and heads off towards the back of the store with their eyes glued to their phone screen.

Sal shifts his stance and presses his right knee next to Larry's head as Larry snickers. Through gritted teeth he quietly hisses, "Behave!"

Larry finds himself in an almost perfect space. He shifts on to his knees, then runs his left hand up the inside of Sal's left thigh, causing Sal to shiver and his legs to jolt back straight.

Sal sucks in a sharp breathe as Larry lifts the front of his skirt. "Larry!" 

Larry brings his finger to his lips and shushes Sal, pointing in the general direction of the back of the store.

"What are you doing?" His words are sharp, but hushed.

"Helping you relax." Larry smirks as he tucks the front of Sal's skirt into the waistband. "Plus its been a week since we've had any time for fun." He runs his fingers down over the now forming tent in Sal's leggings, and gently cups him in his hand.

"Ah!" Sal blushes hard as his eyes snap up to see where the customer is. "But there's someone here.." 

Tugging down the front of Sal's Leggings just enough to expose his now half hard dick, Larry chuckles. "Better be quiet then, huh?" 

"I don't know if I-" He's cut short as Larry's hands make unrestricted contact with his dick. He chokes a moan down as he tracks the customer through the aisles.

In a few strokes, Sal stands at full attention. Humming his approval, Larry places his warm lips to Sal's head, earning a leg tremor and sharp inhale as Sal fights the urge to moan.

Dangerously plush lips envelope Sal as he strains his hips to remain still. 

A small squeak escapes as Sal spots the customer at the bargain shelves. He bites his lip under his mask to quell the need to moan, his hands white-knuckling the counter. He scoots forward just enough so the counter blocks anything from his hips down.

Larry's mouth curls at the corners as he hums in amusement, making Sal's hips lurch at the extra stimuli.

He grabs Sal's left hip, keeping his hand under the skirt, and lets his mouth slowly glide down each inch.

Sal's legs are practically vibrating as he wills himself to stand still as Larry's head starts a deliciously languid rhythm. Sal's breathing is frantic as his nails skate across the dark wood counter, leaving soft gouges in the polished surface.

Foot steps alert Sal to the Customer nearing the counter, and his heart hammers in his chest. He swallows hard and wills himself to ignore the feeling of Larry's tounge.

The customer plops their books on the counter as they scroll on their phone, seemingly oblivious to the disheveled man at the register. 

Mustering all his calm, Sal squeaks out, "Find everything okay?" 

"Hm? Yeah. Thanks." They glance up for a second before returning to their screen, using their other hand to fish a credit card from their jacket pocket. 

Sal calmly scans the books, despretly trying to ignore Larry's hot mouth on his aching dick. And his wet tounge, curled to the underside. Every move so soft and warm. And oh god he was losing focus!

His hands tremor as he swipes the card and hurriedly bags the books. He hands the recepit and card back, "You're all set. Thank you for your business."

They tuck their phone away and collect their things, pausing for a moment as they finally actually look at Sal. 

"Hey, yeah. No problem." They smile softly and a blush dusts their cheeks. They give a gentle wave and take their leave, glancing back only once before scurrying out the door.

Sal waits with baited breathe, hands a death grip on the counter, as he waits for the door to close. As soon as he hears it click, his head rocks forward and a moan rolls from deep in his gut. His hands rocket down as he scoots back from the counter, threading his fingers deep in Larry's hair. Groaning as he rocks his hips to the rhythm Larry has set.

Larry seems surprised at first, but happily opens his mouth wider. He clamps his other hand on Sal's hip and tips his head, letting Sal thoroughly fuck his mouth.

Sal almost doubles over as his hips spasticly thrust, and his orgasm hits hard. Larry groans as his nose is mashed against soft blue hair, and he swallows thickly around the dick at the back of his throat. Sal stalls as his breath stutters as ragged pants, and he feels Larry sharply tap his thigh. He quickly pulls his hips back and unsheathes himself from Larry's mouth. 

"Fuck.." Larry coughs and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. "That really got you huh?" 

Sal shivers as his eyes scan over Larry still kneeling, soft shine still clinging to those plush lips. 

"You.." He pauses and catches his breath, his stance relaxing as he inches closer to Larry. "Are in trouble..." The words are soft, tinged with desire.

Larry's expression remains mischievous as Sal squats, using his thumb to wipe the rest of the mess from his lips. Sal's hand slides under his chin and rests on his neck, he locks eyes with him and gently squeezes the thick muscles under his fingers.

Larry's pupils flare as his back arches and a surprised moan escapes his lips. Sal keeps soft pressure on Larry's neck with one hand, while reaching down with his other to caress him through his jeans. Larry's knees slide further apart as Sal's hand rubs the full length of his tented dick.

"Mmmm, you think I can make you come like this?" He squeezes harder for a moment and is greated by a loud moan. His mouth tips into a smirk under his mask and he hums softly. "Oh my. I think I can."

Larry's hips thrust into Sal's gentle hand as the presure on his neck makes him reel. He grasps at Sal's forearm and holds it in place as he grinds himself into his kneading fingers. The steady grip on either side of his neck is firm and skilled, never pressing on his windpipe, and never squeezing to tight for to long.

Maneuvering his hand just enough, Sal catches Larry's zipper and undoes it. He slips his hand through the open fly and grips gently at the throbbing member through his soft boxers.

"Look at how beautiful you are." Sal's voice is low, dripping like honey from his tounge.

"Hnnngg.." The sound is strained as Larry pants and grinds, his thighs tremoring. 

Sal can feel himself start to get hard again just from watching Larry writhe, and not wanting to make matters worse, decides to wrap things up.

He leans forward and whispers in Larry's ear, "You going to come for me?" He squeezes hard and Larry's voice cracks as he paints the inside of his boxers.

Sal's breathe catches as he feels every muscle under his fingers twitch. He despretly wants to keep going, to just out right fuck this mess of a man on his floor, but they were still very much in his book shop. 

Hiding under the counter.

With the door unlocked.

Sal grumbles at the thought of someone walking in. 

Larry's grip on his arm loosens, and he groans softly as Sal releases his neck. 

Sal caresses Larry's face with his now free hand, and withdraws his other from his pants, zipping them as a courtesy. "You need a minute?"

Larry only nuzzles his face into Sal's hand, grinning with half lidded eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sal stands and tucks himself back into his leggings, pulling his skirt back into place to hide the obvious erection underneath. He quickly walks to the door and flips the sign on it to closed. He twists the lock into place and shuts off the display light with a clatter of the pull chain. 

Returning behind the counter, he slides back to the floor next to Larry, which Larry takes as an opportunity to flop into his lap. He is made immediately aware of Sal's lingering arousal, and his hand starts a slow slide towards Sal's crotch. Sal's hand grabs his wrist, and he grumbles in protest.

"We can't just hide back here and-" He is cut off as Larry suddenly pushes him backwards and climbs on top of him, caging him in with his arms and legs.

"But why not?" Larry's mouth is a breathe away from his neck and Sal shivers.

Pressing his hands flat on Larry's chest, Sal pushes him up and away, sitting back up. 

Larry drapes his arms around Sal's shoulders and grinds his ass down onto Sal's dick, a devious grin on his face.

"Ah! Fuck Larry.." Sal falters for a moment as Larry works his hips in a rhythmic grind. He didn't know Larry could move like this, and he doesn't want him to stop that delicious grinding of his hips. 

Reluctantly, he grabs Larry under his thighs and he uses all his strength to lift, successfully knocking Larry onto his back. Unfortunately Larry still has his arms behind his head, so Sal is pulled down on top of him.

A suprised gasp slips from Larry's lips as his back hits the floor and Sal's leg jams between his. He groans as Sal disentangle himself and stands.

"As I Was Saying," The words are curt and sharp, a hint of anoyance biting with each one. "We can't just stay here and bang behind my counter."

Larry shirks a little at the harshness of Sal's tone. He hadn't ment to push him to far. He reluctantly stands and grabs his jacket off the floor. "I'm sorry.." 

Sal watches as Larry worries his thumb on the collar of his jacket, and he deflates. He steps forward and wraps his arms around him, feeling terrible for raising his voice. "No don't be sorry. It was fun, but we can always go back to my apartment."

Larry relaxes and hugs Sal back, "I'm not sure what got into me if I'm honest." 

"Well if you're patient," Sal pulls back enough to catch Larry's eyes, "it'll be me in you next."

A shiver runs down Larry's spine as Sal releases him and grabs his bag from under the register, setting it on the counter as to not forget it.

"I'm going to use the restroom before we head out. Need to clean up a bit." Larry sets his jacket and knapsack on the counter and heads off.

Sal tidies his counter and counts his drawer down before sliding it in the safe for next week. He sighs, it had taken a bit of persuading from Larry to reschedule their camping trip, but he was actually looking forward to it now. Being out in the forest with Larry sounded like a wonderful time after the week he had been through.

His face heats as he thinks about how he could take his frustrations out with Larry, and no one would be able to hear them this time. How he could do whatever he wanted, and no one would be the wiser. 

Heavy arms wrap around his waist and he almost jumps out of his skin.

"Fuck!" He glares at Larry over his shoulder. "Don't sneak up on me like that." 

"You owe me a new pair of boxers." Larry's mouth ghosts over Sal's neck and his hips grind into the top of Sal's ass.

Sal sucks a breathe in as soft lips kiss his neck. "Mm.. We should.. We should leave." He gently taps the backs of Larry's hands to ask to be let go.

Larry kisses his neck a few more times before reluctantly releasing his hold. He grabs his knapsack and slings it over his shoulder. Tucking his jacket over his arm, he smirks at Sal. "Well?"

Sal grabs his messenger bag and heads towards the door, Larry strolling along behind. He lets them out of the store, and locks the door behind them. 

Sal pulls his phone out and checks the time. "Good, we have enough time to stop by the store. I need to grab food for Gizmo."

"Oh the pet store?" Larry's tone is playful, "You gonna get me anything?"

Sal almost trips as he fumbles for his car keys, blushing like Hell under his mask. 

"I-uh what... What would you.." He drops his keys, "Fuck.." He snatches them back up and quickly unlocks the door. He just about throws himself in the seat as he hits the unlock switch for the rest of the doors.

Larry is dangerously quiet as he makes his way around the car and gets into the passenger side, a devilish grin on his face.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Sal squeaks out. 

"You're thinking about buying me a collar aren't you?" Larry hums as Sal's eyes go wide.

Sal grumbles. "Shut up." 

He hastily slots his keys in the ignition and starts the car.

They drive in relative quiet, only the radio playing softly. The dull tune does wonders to soothe Sal's nerves, but he was still stuck on the thought of Larry in a collar.

He had one in fact. Bought it when he was exploring his sexuality a few years back. He had found it on a Gizmo food trip and had loved the colour of it and its matching leash. Dark forest green with a gold buckle and a silver clip.

His hands tighten on the wheel as he thinks about how nice the colour would look against Larry's tan skin. How he could grab the leash and make him do anything he wanted.

"Sal you missed the turn." Larry's voice startles him and he blushes hard.

"Shit!" He gets in the turn lane for the next light so he can just loop back around.

Larry's hand touches his thigh, and he about jumps out of his skin.

"Dude, are you okay?" Larry removes his hand and his brows furrow in concern.

"I'm fine.." He clears his throat but his hands grip tight at the wheel. 

Finally making it back around, Sal turns into the parking lot and swings into the closest spot to the store. 

He quickly shuts the car off and almost leaps out. "Be back, don't go anywhere."

He power walks through the store, snags the food he usually get, and charges to the register. He's halted however by the customer ahead of him holding up the line because of a coupon. He groans as the clerk has to call for a manager.

"Hey I know you!" A strange voice from behind him proclaims.

He turns, and his face pales under his mask. It was the customer from earlier. The customer that was present while he was getting his dick sucked.

"Oh, heeeey." Sal squeezes the bag of food closer to his chest, horrifically uncomfortable with this situation.

"I was hoping to see you again actually." They say and fidget with a strand of their hair. "I was kind of hoping that you might want to get a drink sometime."

Sal feels his guts somersault, this was extremely awkward.

"I'm sorry but-" He's cut off as Larry shows up behind him.

"I know you said not to go anywhere, but you left your wallet in the car." He glances at the person Sal had been conversing with and smiles softly. "Sorry to interrupt."

Sal releases his hold of the bag with one hand and quickly threads his fingers with Larry's.

"As I was going to say, I'm sorry but I already have a boyfriend." The word is strange, and Larry jolts when he hears it. He looks at Sal and raises an eyebrow, but says nothing to the contrary.

"Oh... Well okay." They seem a little dejected, but shrug. "Was worth a shot."

"Next guest on two!" A new cashier proclaims as they flip on their light.

Sal practically pulls Larry along to get away from the other person. He sets the food down and Larry hands him his wallet. He juggles his card out and hurriedly jams it in the reader. He doesn't even hear the total, he just wants to be out of the situation. He hated shopping, he hated idle chit chat, and he hated feeling out of control. 

Larry squeezes his hand lightly and Sal feels a wave of calm from the simple gesture. He relaxes a little and takes a deep breath. He keys in his pin and finishes the transaction with no trouble. He returns his card and tucks his wallet under his arm, protesting slightly as Larry grabs the bag of food.

They exchange the usual pleasantries as the recepit is handed over, and they take their leave. 

Larry's hand is warm in his, and Sal sighs as he rubs his thumb on Larry's. He was astonished by how calm Larry could make him.

Larry releases his hold on Sal's hand and opens the drivers side door for Sal to get in. He makes his way around the car and climbs into the passenger side, his long legs not quite fitting right with the bag of food and his knapsack next to them. He grumbles before moving the bags to the back seat.

Sal chuckles and turns his keys, his old car shaking to life. They wind their way out of the parking lot and manage to get a green light back onto the main road.

"So boyfriend, huh?" Larry twirles his thumbs and glances at Sal.

A blush spreads down Sal's neck as he taps his fingers on the wheel, "I mean if you want to.. If... I mean we're already... You know..." 

They stop at a red light and Larry tentatively touches Sal's thigh again. Sal removes one hand from the wheel and places it on top of Larry's. 

"I'd really like it if you'd be my boyfriend." Larry's voice is soft and gentle, his hand radiating warmth on Sal's leg.

Sal glances at Larry and the sight makes his heart flip. He had the softest expression, his eyes hopeful and his grin sweet.

"I'd like that too." He squeezes Larry's hand before returning his to the wheel as the light changes.

"If I may ask though," Larry's hand squeezes lightly before dispersing from Sal's leg. "Why where you so frazzled by that person? You're usually pretty chill when people hit on you."

Sal groans and shirks in on himself, "That was the customer at the shop earlier..."

"No fucking Way dude! Really?!" Larry's voice booms with laughter. 

"Yeah their face is forever burnt in my head now." Sal sighs as he turns into his apartment complex. He maneuvers his vehicle so he can back into his spot, giving them access to the hatch for loading later. 

Larry contains himself and unbuckles from his seat as Sal turns the engine off. "Well I'm sorry if I made things weird from now on."

"What do you mean?" Sal fetches the food from the back and slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Well if they come back, it might make you think of me sucking your-" Sal wacks him with one of his sleaves before he can finish.

Larry chuckles and grabs his knapsack from the back before getting out. He uses his hip to close the car door and meanders up to the front porch. 

Sal wrangles his keys from his bag as he ascends the two stairs to the door. He unlocks the door and ushers Larry in ahead of him, locking the door again once they're both in.

"Gizmo! We're home!" He slings his bag at the sofa and tosses his keys on the coffee table.

Little paping cat paw sounds emanate from down the hall as Gizmo trots into the living room, meowing loudly as he enters. He bops his head against Sal's leg and chirps as Sal scratches his ears.

"He'll be okay while we're gone right?" Larry kicks his boots off as he turns and lets his bag fall off his shoulder. It thuds to the floor, startling Gizmo.

Gizmo chuffs as his hair stands on end, trotting away in a tizzy.

"Sorry bud!" Larry calls after Gizmo as he disappears into the bathroom.

Gentle hands startle Larry as they snake around his hips. Sal hangs his arms loose around Larry's waist, his mask now shed and laying on the couch.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. My neighbor already said they'd check on him for me." He pulls himself up against Larry's front, and presses his crooked lips to his neck.

"Mm, well aren't you forward?" Larry rests his hands on Sal's shoulders, tilting his head to allow for easier access. 

Sal opens his mouth slightly and presses his teeth gently to the side of Larry's neck. He sucks the skin there, pulling a breathy moan from Larry's lips, and grinds his crotch into Larry's. 

The grip on Sal's shoulders tightens almost painfully as Larry clings to him. 

As suddenly as Sal was on him though, he's off. Larry is jarred as Sal ducks out of his grasp and saunters to the kitchen. 

"What should we do for dinner?" Sal calls nonchalantly as he opens the fridge.

Blushing hard, Larry grumbles as he shuffles to the kitchen. He peeks around Sal into the fridge and sees nothing but their food for camping.

"Maybe we should just get takeout." 

"Be a shame though, we were just out." Sal lets the door close and he turns to the cupboards. "I think I still have some pasta and tinned sauce from Dad. Not the best of dinners I admit, but it'll do in a pinch."

Larry smirks as Sal bends over to get in the cupboard. He steps forward and wedges himself against Sal's ass, gripping his hips and rocking his tented dick along the curve of Sal's ass.

Sal's breathe catches, but he ignores Larry and grabs his ingredients. He stands, rocking himslef against Larry in the process, and sets his things on the counter.

He turns in Larry's grasp and throws his arms around his neck. He stands on his tiptoes and kisses him hard, his teeth grazing Larry's lip and his hands grabbing fist fulls of his wild brown hair.

By the time Larry registers the kiss, Sal has already released him and has turned back to the counter.

"Now please be patient and let me cook." Sal's voice is soft, but firm. "I'm not going anywhere, and we have to eat and load the car yet tonight."

Larry hums as he gently touches his lips. The kiss had genuinely surprised him, but it also made him feel giddy and filled with butterflies. He backs into the opposing counter and lifts himself to sit there. He watches as Sal collects a skillet and a stock pot. 

The pot is filled with water and generously salted before being set on a high flamed burner. Practiced hands fetch garlic from the counter and crush two cloves before tossing them in the skillet with a pat of butter. Quickly popping the tinned tomato sauce open, its contents are added to the now fragrant skillet with a hiss.

Basil is pulled from the dried herbs hanging from under one of the head level cabinets, and carefully crumbled into the sauce. The burner is turned to low, and the sauce is aloud to simmer awhile.

Rigatoni is shaken from its box into the rolling boil of the stock pot. Its stirred a few times before being left to boil for several minutes. 

Larry's transfixed by every move and smell. He shifts on the counter and notices a rather unusual situation. He wasn't sure if it was a byproduct of the kiss, or how he was so enthralled by Sal now, but he was painfully hard. However, the slosh of pasta being strained grabs his attention.

He quickly removes himself from the counter and grabs plates from the cupboard nearby. He sidles up to the stove and Sal chuckles.

"I see you CAN listen." Sal takes one plate and loads it with a generous amount of Pasta and sauce. He hands it back to Larry and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for being patient."

"Yeah no problem." A blush dusts Larry's cheeks as he hands Sal the other plate, taking his to the table and setting it down. He returns to the kitchen to grab two glasses for water, almost dropping them as his crotch brushes against the counter.

"You okay?" Sal's arms wrap loose around Larry's chest from behind, his cheek pressing into the back of Larry's shoulder. 

"Mhm." Larry tries his best to sound unfazed, but he can't fool Sal.

Sal slips around in front of Larry, and holds his face gently in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I'm..." Larry sucks a sharp breathe in as Sal brushes against him.

Sal glances down and sees Larry straining against his fly, a small wet spot from his arousal forming. 

His sleeve drapped hand falls to his mouth as a blush skates down his neck. "Oh.." 

"It's.. Its okay." Larry squirms away and heads to the sink to fill the glasses. 

"You don't seem okay about it though." Sal picks his plate up off the couter and heads for the table.

Larry brings the drinks over and tucks himself into his chair. "Confused by it, but not upset."

"Confused?" Sal spears a few pieces with his fork and cocks an eyebrow at Larry.

"I don't know... Its just.." Larry shrugs as he readies a bite. "I was horny before, but watching you cook apparently got me." 

"Watching me cook?" Sal mumbles around a mouthful of pasta.

Larry sighs after blowing on his bite of food."Like I said, I don't know. Its weird." 

They eat in relative silence, Larry occasionally wincing if he shifts wrong and Sal furrowing his brows in concern. Once finished Sal collects their plates and set to washing the dishes. 

Larry excuses himself and shuffles off to Sal's room. He flops face forward on the bed and groans as his dick rubs against it. He was aching in his jeans, but just couldn't understand why he'd reacted like that.

He flexes his hips, grinding against the plush comforter, and stifles a moan. He's just about ready to stick his hand down his pants when he hears Sal approaching.

"You okay Larbear?" 

Larry groans and his hips twitch as Sal pads closer to the bed.

A gentle hand touches above the back of his knee, dragging slowly up, and dragging a breathy moan from him.

"You really are all riled up huh?" Sal's voice is low and velvety, his gentle fingers caressing the outer edge of Larry's ass.

The gentle hand lifts away, and just as suddenly comes crashing back down. A sharp swat lands fully on the thick part of Larry's ass, and his lower back arches as a deep moan rattles his core.

"Oh my..." Sal's voice is soft and startled, he hadn't thought Larry would react like that. He runs his open palm across Larry's ass, groaning himself as Larry lifts his hips to invite more.

Larry hides his face in his arms, to embarrased to face Sal, but to turned on to complain.

Sal places his knees on the bed, kneeling next to Larry. His hand cups gently to the swell of Larry's ass before drawing back and coming back down with a loud 'crack'.

Larry's hips lurch and he's on his knees in an instant, a shaking moan rolling from his gut as his back arches down.

Sal's free hand rubs high on his own thigh. He hadn't thought he'd enjoy this quite so much, but something about the sharp sting of his hand made him want more.

He pulls back again, bringing his hand down in a more centralized zone, and Larry's hands shoot out to grab at the bed. 

Sal lets his hand slide down and rub Larry through his jeans, causing the taller man to frantically claw at the bed as his hips rock with the gentle motion. 

Sal's hand rubs back up to Larry's ass, and he stops briefly to hook his finger in a belt loop and tug gently. "Take them off."

He hadn't thought Larry was cappable of being shy, but watching him hide his blush in the bed as he awkwardly reaches back and undoes his pants while on his knees, proved him wrong. 

Larry was a mess of exceptionally horny, while also still being very shy about this part of his sexuality.

Sal swings in between Larry's legs, hooking his thumbs in the waist band of his jeans and boxers. He tugs them off haphazardly, almost knocking Larry over in the process. As soon as they've been tossed to the floor, he lightly drags his nails over Larry's presented ass. 

"Oh fuck..." Larry's grabs fistfulls of the comforter as his shirt slides up around his chest.

Removing his left hand, Sal lavishes his index and middle finger with saliva. He presses his finger pads to Larry, and is greated by a low moan and tremoring legs.

Larry's breathing is erratic, coming out choppy and high, as Sal circles his slicked fingers around his ass. Blunt nails drag down the right side of Larry's ass as the two slicked fingers press in. A throaty moan is partially muffled by the bedding as Larry's back arches to it limit. 

Sal starts a gentle rhythm with his fingers, pressing his finger tips down towards the bed, making Larry cry out.

Breathy moans are speckled with frantic words, "Oohh right there... Oh fuck... Don't stop..." The comforter is pulled haphazardly towards his face as Larry grabs at anything within reach.

Sal's practically panting as he watches Larry tremble under him. He uses his right hand to knead the already pink tinted spot on Larry's ass, and is greeted by Larry's keening moans. He lifts his hand and brings it down in an experimental swat. 

Larry's breath catches and he starts rocking himself on Sal's fingers, his dick drooling pre and his legs shaking.

"Fuck Larry..." Sal alternates between kneading the now hot skin and delivering firm swats, making Larry cry out and frantically thrust his hips.

Peering over his shoulder, Larry's eyes are heavily lidded and his mouth is cracked open in a breathy moan."Harder..."

The word makes Sal's breath catch and his dick ache. Seeing Larry below him, completely giving himself up, and begging for it, was making him reel. 

He cups his hand ever so slightly, and brings it down hard. The sound of the smack is nothing compared to the reaction Larry has to it. 

He slams his hips back, shamelessly fucking himself of Sal's fingers. An almost continuous moan rolling from his gut as Sal kneeds the now burning red skin.

Sal's mouth is droped open, shaking moans escaping him as he brings his hand down hard again on Larry's ass. Being like this was doing something to Sal. 

He wanted more.

The sheet in Larry's hands strains as he almost rips it. His voice now starting to crack as his moans escalate to an almost wailing state of pleasure.

Sal leans and rewets his fingers, pumping them hard and fast against the sensitive node inside.

Larry's hips cease their thrusting, instead, shaking almost violently as Sal aggressively thusts against his prostate. 

"Oh god.. Oh fuck.. Fuck.." His whole body quakes as Sal presses even harder. "OH GOD! OH FUCK! OH FUCK YES!" The tearing sound of the sheet is overshadowed by Larry's voice chanting obscenities. 

Sal's dick aches painfully from the confines of his leggings. He rubs his thighs together, moaning as movement sends a spike of pressure to his groin.

He kneads the thick muscle under his palm, relishing in the veiw he has of his fingers pummeling in to Larry. 

He drags his hand away for a spilt second, then it comes down so hard on Larry's ass, that his voice cuts completely out. A strangled sound emanates from his throat as he comes harder than he ever has before. His body is completely stiff, the only motion being from Sal still pounding inside him, as he releases over and over and over on the Comfortor below. 

"Oh fuck.." Sal's voice is low and labored as his arm stings with overuse. He watches as Larry's frame quakes under him, his dick twitching violently with each release.

Larry's knees very suddenly go to Jelly, and his hips fall down away from Sal, his voice finally cutting back in as he feels Sal slip out of him. 

He feels like he's on fire, like every nerve of his body has been touched with an electric shock.

Sal's hands quickly find Larry's lower back, and press firmly into the muscle there. He leans and his hot mouth is on Larry's back, frantically kissing and sucking marks into his skin.

He wanted more. So much more.

Larry suddenly heaves under Sal, and it takes a second for Sal to realize that he's crying.

All the haze and arousal instantly dissipates.  He quickly flips Larry over, surprising himself with his own strength, but terror is overriding even his surprise.

"What happened?! Are you okay?! What's wr-" Sal is cut off as Larry grabs his face and kisses him. 

He pulls back from the kiss and tries to catch his breath, dashing tears away with hasty hands. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you crying?" Sal's tremoring hands cup Larry's face as a panicked look still ghosts across his own.

"Because that was fucking amazing." Larry chuckles gently as he slides his hands behind Sal's head, pulling him back down into a passionate kiss. 

The fear starts to melt away as Larry kisses him. He swings his leg over Larry's abdomen, and straddels his stomach, his still evident arousal rubbing against firm muscles.

He breaks the kiss and rests his hands on Larry's chest. "You're sure you're not hurt?"

Larry releases his hold behind Sal's head, and places his hands on Sal's thinghs instead. "I'm positive. Now why are you still wearing clothes?"

"Coming from the man still wearing socks, and who's shirt is currently a croptop?" Sal splayes his hands on Larry's chest, squeezing lightly.

"Yeah? I'd check your hair before you come after my wardrobe." Larry smirks as Sal's hands instantly go to his now ruined space buns.

Sal grumbles as he yanks the hair ties free, slipping them on his wrist before using his hands to shake out as many tangles as possible.

Larry spies Sal's belly peeking out from below his sweater, so he slides his hand up from his thighs to rub his thumbs on the V of his hips.

Sal sucks a sharp breath in at the suddeness of the touch, his hips reflexively curling into Larry's hands. 

"You're so sensitive." Larry croons as his thumbs work along the defined lines. 

Sleeve covered hands hide Sal's mouth as he moans softly at the touch. "Ah! Mm... Don't tease.."

"Aw but why not? You're so cute when you're flustered." His hands dip lower, his thumbs rubbing the flexed muscles in the junctures of Sal's legs and groin through his skirt and leggings.

His hands drop and he grabs Larry's wrists. He pushes Larry's hands down to his dick and locks eyes with him as he rocks his hips into them. "Don't tease me."

Larry smirks before suddenly sitting up, knocking Sal onto his back. He shifts onto his knees and wedges himself between Sal's spread legs, his mouth settling at the hallow of Sal's throat, and his hands pinning Sal's wrists to the bed. "Then what do you want, Blue?"

He wraps his legs around Larry's waist, pulling him close. He lifts his lower back to rock his ass against Larry's dick. 

Larry shifts Sal's arms up higher so he can grab both wrists with one hand. He uses his now free hand to snake down between them, and pull Sal's leggings partially off.

"Well Blue, what do you want?" He palms the base of Sal's dick, earning a soft gasp from his maimed lips.

A blush blossoms from his face, down his neck as he stumbles on his words. "W-why.. Why do you want me to say it?"

"I want you to feel good. I want to do what you want." He kisses Sal's throat then lifts his face away to catch Sal's eyes.

"Would you... If you can.." He sucks a breath in as Larry's fingers shift down and rub around his ass.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Larry grins softly. "Can I what?"

"Gently.. Can.. Can you fuck me slow and gentle?" Sal's face is burning as he forces the words out.

"Mm absolutely." He releases his hold on Sal's wrists and removes his hand from below. He sits up and takes his own shirt off, tossing it to the floor with his pants. "Can I take your sweater off?"

He shrinks into the collar, pulling his hands up to hide behind. It made him feel less vulnerable to have it on. "Maybe not yet..."

Larry's face is soft and gentle as he nods. "Then how about your leggings?"

"Okay.." He lifts his hips and let's Larry slowly peel away his leggings. Larry leaning forward and planting soft kisses on Sal's legs as the leggings are pulled away.

"What about the skirt?" Big warm hands rest on the backs of Sal's thighs, pushing them towards his abdomen and out slightly.

He groans softly as those hands squeeze at his thighs. "Hnn.. Leave it.."

Larry raises a curious eyebrow, but doesn't complain. He releases Sal for a moment as he leans back to get in the side table drawer.

"Its not in there." Sal points towards a bag near the bedroom door. "I already packed it."

"I'd razz you about already having lube packed, but I would have done the same." He chuckles as he shifts off the bed. 

"It's the side pocket!" Sal blurts as Larry reaches to unzip the bag.

Momentarily retracting his hand, he gives Sal a questioning look before heeding his words. 

He unzips the side pocket and whistles at the three bottles, grabing the partial. "Expecting to need all these Blue?"

"You keep talking and we'll never find out." Sal's voice is stern for a moment before returning to a softer tone. "Now please come fuck me." 

Shivering at the words, Larry hums as he makes his way back over to the bed. He swings his leg on the bed and shimmies back into place between Sal's legs.

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable or if you want me to stop." He postions Sal's legs so his knees are bent and pushed up towards his chest.

He pops the top on the lube and uses his hand to thoroughly coat his dick. Snapping the lid closed, he presses his slicked fingers to Sal. He slowly slides two fingers in to their limit, working them in a gentle thrust.

"Aah.." Sal's arm rests across his face, only his slightly agape mouth being left uncovered. His other hand drops to his stomach, his fingers rubbing the muscles there.

Larry curls his fingers up towards Sal's stomach, rubbing his finger pads against the swollen node inside.

"Oh shit..." Sal arches under Larry, his legs shaking from the sensation deep in his gut. "Oh fuck that's good.."

"Have you never hit this before?" Larry curls hard for a second, punctuating his question with his fingers.

"Ooooh god..." Sal arches hard, his hips rocking down onto Larry's fingers. "I can't... Hhnn.. Reach it..."

Larry's fingers pump lazily, each thrust punctuated by a distinct 'shlick' sound. "Do you want more?"

"Please.." He lifts his arm enough to peek at Larry, his breath catching at the sight of his smoldering eyes watching his every move.

"Please what?" He slowly withdraws his fingers, letting them linger once they've slid out. Sal's a quivering mess as Larry's fingers rub across him.

"Fuck..." Sal hides back in his arm again, his free hand involuntarily flexing on his abdomen. "Please just fuck me Larry..."

Sal jumps slightly as Larry's fingers are suddenly replaced by his slicked dick. Warm hands grab below Sal's knees as Larry's thick head slips inside.

A heady moan rolls from Sal's throat as each inch eases inside. The curve of Larry's dick making it so the head rubs his sweet spot in this position. 

"Aaahhh.. Laarryyy~" His free hand grabs at Larry's on his thigh, his muscles clenching around the member inside. 

Larry slides his knees apart a bit to bring his hips more flush with Sal's. He gently rocks, letting his dick slide slowly in and out. He makes sure to dip his hips on the in stroke to hit Sal's spot every time.

"Hnnn~" Sal lowers his other arm and uses both hands to hook under his knees, pulling them as close to his chest as possible. 

Larry releases his grip from Sal's thighs, and leans himself over the smaller man. He wraps his left arm behind Sal's neck, his right rests along side them both, as he pulls Sal into a bear hug of sorts.

Languid movements and the hot mouth at his throat makes for an intoxicating feel. Sal's hands shift to Larry's back, his nails drag lightly along the tanned skin, and his legs wrap around the broad waist between them. 

Low and ragged breaths dust Sal's throat as Larry switches to a livelier rhythm. His hips strain as he restrains himself from going any faster.

"Ooh!" Sal's legs tighten around Larry's waist, his voice rising as he claws at the skin under his fingers.

The sting of pain as Sal's nails break the surface of his skin sends Larry over the edge. He tucks his face into Sal's neck, his hips thrusting wildly, as he comes hard.

"Ooooooh fuuuuck.." Sal's legs tighten painfully around Larry as he comes against his stomach and skirt, his nerves buzzing as Larry repeatedly pounds into him.

Slipping out as his hips pull back, he ruts his dick against Sal's as his orgasm finishes, adding his own to the mess between them.

Larry idles for only a moment before lifting himself enough to lock his lips with Sal. He moves his arm from beside them so he can cup Sal's face in his hand, rubbing his thumb on his cheek.

Sal hums happily into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as his hands brush against Larry's shoulders. A sharp wince surprises Sal, and he disengages from Larry.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" His voice is light and tired, his fingertips tentatively touching Larry's shoulders. He feels the welts his nails left, and he furrows his brow. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's okay." He wrangles his arm free and sits up, Sal's legs falling from his hips. "I don't think you did too much damage." 

Sal stretches, his hips and shoulders cracking as he sighs. He sits up and rests his cheek on Larry's chest, sleep beckoning him as he wills himself to move. "Let me take a look at it." 

"You don't have to right now Blue." Larry gently rubs his hand on the back of Sal's head, earning a contented sound from the sleepy man.

Batting his sleeve covered hand on Larry's thigh, Sal grumbles into his chest. "Shh! Just turn around."

Sighing deeply, Larry shifts around and sits with his back to Sal.

"Oh shit Larry.." Sal gently touches his fingers to the scrapped flesh. He had managed to leave eight nasty welts, three of them having some sections that he'd dug too hard and managed to draw blood.

"Really Blue, it's okay." Larry shifts to the side, his eyes now dropping with exhaustion. "We'll deal with it in the morning before we load the car." 

Sal scowls at the mention of loading the car. "Fuck.. We'll have to wake up earlier than originally planned."

"I'll set an alarm then." Larry shifts off the bed and grabs his phone from his pants pocket. 

"M'kay.." Sal yawns and rubs his good eye, tears prickling at the corner as the exhaustion starts to hit. He shimmies to the edge of the bed and stands reluctantly, the need to use the bathroom becoming more prevalent. He excuses himself and shuffles down the hall.

Larry opens the bedside drawer and fishes a spare charger out, plugging his phone in with a chime. He pulls the blankets back and sits on the edge of the bed to remove his socks. He tosses them with the rest of his clothes and tucks himself into the soft blankets, sighing contentedly.

Sal has already shed his skirt as he walks back in the room, glass of water with his glass eye now in hand. He sets it on the dresser on his way to the bed, haphazardly yanking his sweater off and tossing it near his guitar before clambering in with Larry. He pulls the blankets up over his shoulders, turning on his side and curling into Larry's chest. He wraps his right arm over Larry's waist and kisses his collar bone gently.

Larry sleepily hums and pulls him close. "Love you."

Sal's heart swells and he grins into Larry's chest. "Love you too."

He'd make sure to talk to him in the morning about it.

Now though, he lets Larry's breathing lull him into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is HUGE compared to the others 
> 
> !!!! Content Warning for this chapter !!!!  
> This chapter contains a mention of suicide! If you need to skip it, its in the dialogue between Sal and a character named Tegan! 
> 
>  
> 
> Additional warning??  
> This chapter contains high levels of dirty talk, and several mentions of excess come. So be advised.
> 
> That soft but lewd collar scene,
> 
> https://twitter.com/Jack_Katz_/status/1214355414046785537?s=19  
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long lads, I've had so much happen in the past two months!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The smell of cinnamon, myrrh, and loam greats Sal's senses as he wakes, filling him with an almost overwhelming sense of comfort. He stirs and gently stretches, realising that his face is still firmly wedged against Larry's chest from last night. He wraps his arm tight around Larry's waist in a half hug, nuzzling his face into the groove between his pecs, the soft hair there rubbing gently on his scars. He hums happily at the softness of the moment, not wanting anything to break the serenity of it all. 

However, the need to use the bathroom was becoming more and more prevalent as he lay there. He grumbles softly before untangling himself and sitting up. 

Larry's mouth is slightly ajar, his breathing low and gentle. His mass of hair sticks in odd directions and a tiny spot of drool stains his pillow. The blanket is held tight in his left hand, the SF tattoo on his upper arm twitching as he shifts in his sleep. 

Sal finds himself grinning at the sight, his heart doing somersaults as he remembers that they're dating. This disaster of a man was his boyfriend, and be couldn't be happier. He hums happily and reaches out to tuck a piece of hair behind Larry's ear.

"Hmmm.. Wha?" Larry's eyes flutter open and he blinks lazily. He yawns and streches with his legs, his knees cracking with the motion. "What time is it?"

"Early." Sal leans and kisses Larry's forehead. "You can sleep more if you'd like. I'll go make breakfast."

"Mmm.. Okay.." His eyes close and he sighs. It isn't long before his breathing is gentle and low with sleep once again.

Sal lingers there for a moment, just contentedly listening to Larry's soft breathing, before finally shifting out of bed. He heads to the dresser and fishes his eye out of the glass. He holds it so its looking forward into his hand, and pops it into its socket, wincing at the wet pop. He gently opens the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulls out a pair of plaid pajama pants and a plain grey shirt. Slipping them on, he pulls another mismatched set out before closing the drawer with his foot. 

Heading for the door, he sets the clothes on the bed for Larry when he wakes. He opens the door to find Gizmo grumbling on the other side.

"Shhhhh." Sal gently quiets Gizmo and pulls the door closed behind him as he exits the bedroom. "I know I forgot to feed you last night, I'm sorry."

Gizmo looks unammused as his tail thumps the ground. Sal pats his back and heads towards the bathroom first. He uses the facilities and washes his hands, taking a moment to adjust the angle of his glass eye. He'd almost mastered getting it perfect without the mirror after all these years.

He finishes up and heads back out to the living room. Taking the food from the sofa, he brings it to the kitchen, Gizmo chirping happily at the sound of the food rattling in the bag. He loads Gizmo's food dispenser and tops off his water. The sound of happy purring almost drows out Gizmo crunching his food. 

"Silly cat." Sal places the food on the counter and opens the cupboard to grab a box of instant griddle cake mix. He sets it on the counter and reaches back into the cupboard to grab his jar of vanilla bean paste. Nothing helped boring griddle cakes more than a simple hint of vanilla.

He fetches coffee from its tin, filling the coffee pot with just enough for two cups. He flips the switch and the old machine chugs to life, heating the water and starting its slow drip.

A mixing bowl and stove top griddle are pulled from their respective cabinets, and in a flash, Sal has whipped up six golden griddle cakes. He tops the tiny stacks with a pat of butter each, bending to find his syrup in the cupboard below.

"Food?" Larry's groggy voice catches Sal's attention as he shuffles into the kitchen, the faint sound of the water tank refilling emanating from the bathroom.

Snatching the glass bottle, Sal sets the maple syrup on the counter before turning to Larry. He raises an eyebrow at him for only wearing the pants he had laid out, but chooses to not ask. "Well good morning to you too."

"Mornin'.." Larry is still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he shuffles over to Sal. He rests his cheek on Sal's shoulder and loosely wraps his arms around his chest. "It's an hour before my alarm was supposed to go off..."

"You could have slept more." Sal rests one hand on Larry's upper arm as the other sinks into the mass of brown hair, his fingertips rubbing Larry's scalp.

Humming happily at the soft touch, Larry squeezes Sal gently before pulling back to look at him. "But then I'd have cold and soggy cakes."

"You always seem so tired though.." Sal's hand shifts forward to cup Larry's face, his thumb rubbing the bottom edge of the dark circle under his eye.

Larry leans his forehead against Sal's, "That's why I'm looking forward to this trip. I get to actually rest and relax for the first time in probably five years." He pulls back and catches Sal's gaze, "Plus I get to spend it with you."

"I don't know how much rest you'll get, but I'm sure I can help you relax." Sal's hand slides down and slips behind Larry's neck. He pulls Larry into a kiss, just soft and slow, each break in contact becoming shorter and shorter as Larry holds him tighter. 

Sal feels Larry's thigh shift between his, and he quickly breaks the kiss. "Breakfast Larbear. Breakfast first." 

"Hm.. Alright.." He releases his hold around Sal and gives him one last peck on the cheek. 

Sal hums as he turns to the counter, collecting the plates of breakfast cakes and whisking them away to the table. 

Larry rummages through a cupboard and pulls out two coffee mugs. "Do you have any creamer?" 

"Nah. I only buy flavored coffee though. You should only need a few spoons of sugar." He snags the syrup from the counter and points towards the sugar crock with its attached spoon. "Two for me if you wouldn't mind."

Hints of rum and butterscotch waft from the coffee as Larry pours their drinks. He hums an idle tune as he sugars them and gives them a quick stir before bringing them to the table.

"Thanks love." Sal lets his fingers linger for a moment on Larry's hand as he takes the mug offered to him. He checks Larry's face and finds his expression warm, a soft blush dusting his cheeks at the gentle name.

"You're welcome." Larry tucks himself into his chair, happily syruping his griddle cakes.

"Did you..." Sal fidgets with his fork, poking at the pool of syrup on his plate. "Did you mean it last night. When you said..."

"When I said that I love you?" Larry slices his stack with the side of his fork, spearing the triangular section and happily popping it in his mouth. "Of course I did."

Sal sighs in relief, digging into his breakfast now that his mind is at ease. They eat in a peaceful silence, letting themselves enjoy the quiet morning and the warmth of the food and coffee. 

They finish and tidy their spots, working in tandem to wash and dry the dishes. Once pleased with their work, they go about readying themselves for the day. 

"Hey Sal?" Larry's voice calls from the bathroom, a tinge of pain ridding on the words. "Would you help me with this?" 

"Help with what?" Still rubbing lotion onto his scars, he turns the corner to see Larry awkwardly trying to clean the scrapes on his shoulders in the mirror. 

"I can't quite reach these." He relinquishes a damp wash rag to Sal then turns and places his hands on the sink. "They're not too bad, but I wanted to make sure they got cleaned."

Gently wiping the wounds, Sal feels his gut flip with guilt. He'd have to remember to be more observant next time.

"You're awfully quiet back there. You okay?" Larry peers at Sal through the mirrior refelction.

"I'm sorry I did this.." He rubs the corner of the rag on a spot of dried blood, cursing himself for being so careless.

Turning and placing his hands on Sal's shoulders, Larry squeezes gently. "Hey, it's okay."

"But I hurt you.." Sal has his eyes cast down, twisting the rag in his hands as he shifts uncomfortably.

"No. You broke skin and drew some blood, sure. But I'm fine! It was a fantastic feeling in the moment." He lifts Sal's chin gently, pleading with his eyes for him to understand.

Those big brown puppy dog eyes melt Sal's resolve, and he sighs as he hugs Larry's waist. "Okay.. But stop me if I'm ever too much or if I start to hurt you."

"I will." He kisses Sal softly, just a fleeting ghost of lips, "Now quit your worrying."

Parting ways after a few more fleeting kisses, they each pull on their respective outfits. Sal tosses on his usual outfit and prosthetic, while Larry sports a purple shirt with classic blue skinny jeans. They crowd back into the bathroom and take turns at the sink as they brush teeth and hair. Dropping their toothbrushes in ziptop bags once done, Sal takes them to load into one of their many bags.

Sliding on his old sneakers, Sal grabs a pair of hiking boots from the shoe rack as Larry sits to put his boots on.

"Would you mind loading the cooler?" He slings two bags over his shoulders, snagging his keys from the coffee table. 

Larry finishes tying his boots and stands. "Yeah sure. Where'd you put it anyways?"

"Hall closet." Sal uses his hip to bump the front door open after turning the knob. "Mind the mess though." 

Doing his best to not knock anything over, Larry wrangles the trunk style cooler from the closet with little problem. He sets to loading their perishables while Sal flits back and forth, loading things into the car.

"We'll have to stop and get ice on the way if we want this stuff to last." He taps the lid closed with a 'whump'.

A bit winded as he enters the kitchen, Sal pulls open the freezer to reveal two bags of ice he'd already bought. "Got it covered."

"Did you load all the gear by yourself?" Larry pulls the bags of ice out and empties them into the cooler.

"I left your knapsack and the bags in the bedroom." Sal smirks as Larry grumbles.

"You didn't have to do it all." He throws the empty bags in the blue bin and closes the cooler lid again. "We had a lot of gear."

"Make it up to me later." Sal gives him a wink before grabbing one of the handles on the cooler. "Mind helping me with this though?"

Sighing softly, Larry grabs the opposing handle and helps shuffle the heafty cooler to the car. They heave it into the remaining space in the hatch, placing a few bags on top to keep it closed. Sal closes the hatch with a 'thud' as his neighbor peeks out of their door.

"You boys heading out this early?" They tug their robe around them as they step out to collect their paper.

"Good morning Mx Tandrea!" Sal gives a gentle wave, "Yes we're leaving soon." 

"No need for formalities dear. You can call me Jewel." They tap their paper on their hand and smile softly at the two of them. "Swing on over before you leave so we can go over what Gizmo needs while you're gone." They head back inside with a soft wave of their hand.

"They seem nice." Larry tucks his hands in his pockets as he and Sal head back inside for the last bags.

Sal hums in agreement as he pulls the door closed behind them. He heads towards the bedroom, Larry hot on his heels. 

"Don't even think about taking those last bags." He snatches the handle of the closest one, immediately regretting it as he yanks it and it collides with his shin. "Fuck!"

"Easy there Larbear." Sal pushes down a snicker as Larry scowls at the bag.

"What's in this thing anyways?" He gently shakes the bag, and a distinct metallic rattling eminates from its contents. 

Sal fidgets with the hem of his shirt, "Some things for later."

"Oh." Larry blushes as he slides the strap over his shoulder. "Well okay then." He collects the other shoulder bag from near the closet, and heads back out to the living room to grab his knapsack.

Sal takes a moment to switch off all the electronics in his room, making sure to unplug his neon sign and his amplifier. As he's switching off the lamp, he sees the tear in the sheets from Larry. He idles for a moment, remembering how much he had enjoyed seeing Larry begging under him, giving himself up completely. 

"You alright Blue?" Larry calls from the doorway, his body blotting out the light from the hall.

Sal clears his throat, his hand reflexively covering his groin, as a blush skates down his neck. "Yeah.. Sorry. Was just thinking about where to buy new sheets later."

"Uh huh." Larry clicks his tounge as his eyes rake over Sal, lingering on the obvious tent behind his hand even in the dimly lit room. He rests his hands on his hips, his weight shifting to one foot. "What else are you thinking about?"

"Th-things..." Sal squirms under Larry's interrogating gaze, his body going ridged as Larry saunters over to him.

Larry lets his hand graze along Sal's arm as he  swings himself behind him, both hands coming to rest on Sal's shoulders as he leans his mouth next to his ear. "What kind of 'things'?" 

"N-nothing impo-oooohh~" He's cut short as Larry hot mouth kisses the side of his neck, making any coherent speech at the moment impossible.

Larry's hands start a gentle slide down Sal's back, working their way forward, and down around to the front of his hips. He presses his fingertips into the junctures of hips to legs, making Sal's breath catch.

"Well if it's nothing important, we shouldn't keep your neighbor waiting." Larry's voice is soft, mischife riding on every word as he rubs his hands next to Sal's straining dick.

Sal's hands reach back and awkwardly grab at Larry's hips, his legs shaking gently as Larry continues his trail of hot kisses. 

"You... Ah! Have to..." He sucks in a sharp breath as Larry's teeth graze his neck. "You have to... Let me go.. To do that.." 

Larry sucks a mark into the pale skin, smirking as Sal pants and squirms in his hold. He rocks his hips forward softly and kisses one last time before letting Sal go. "I suppose you're right." 

Sal practically wips around as soon as he's free, grabbing Larry's shirt collar in one hand and lifting his prosthetic with the other. He kisses Larry hard, a moan working its way free as he lets his hips rock forward on the thick thigh against him.

Firm hands still his hips though, and he groans as Larry moves his thigh away. "Come on now. We need to get going."

"Don't tease me then leave me hanging." Sal tugs at the fabric in his hand, his vision still obstucted by his prosthetic being pushed up. "Pleeease.. Its an hour and a half drive to the campsite.. Plus all the set up. I can't wait that long." 

"How can you be so pushy while still begging?" Larry's tone is dangerously low, each word dripping from his tounge and lighting an even greater fire in Sal.

Larry lifts one hand from Sal's hips and hooks his finger inside the chin of the prosthetic. He gently pulls it back into place, to Sal's dismay and slight protest. "But Larry..."

"Be a good boy and be patient." Larry's hand moves to the back of Sal's head, his fingers working against his scalp, while the other slides to grope at his ass.

"Ah!" Sal's breathe catches as Larry's hand rubs his ass. "Not fair!"

"Never said I was fair Blue. Just said for you to be patient." Larry's voice is rough and firm carrying an air of authority that Sal wasn't use to hearing.

"But- Hhhn!!" Sal is pulled roughly up against Larry's front, his hips jerking as Larry grinds against his dick while squeezing his ass.

"You can't be patient though, can you?" Larry's fingers curl into Sal's hair, pulling his head back softly to catch his eyes with his own.

"Oh fuck..." Sal desperately grabs at Larry's shirt, his hips unable to stop rocking as Larry roughly handles him. He was surprised by Larry being so rough, but gods he didn't want it to stop. "Oh please..."

"Please what?" Larry leans, his mouth ghosting over Sal's neck, each exhale making him squirm.

Sal tries to speak, but his sentence is halted by Larry giving his hair a sharp tug. Making a deep moan is his only response.

"You want me to fuck you huh?" Larry voice caresses along Sal's neck, each word giving him goose bumps. "Want me to pin you down and fuck you until you scream?"

"H-holy shit..." Sal's is aching in his jeans, every rub of Larry's hips making him feel like he's going to explode. 

Larry's hips keep a steady rhythm as he lifts his mouth to Sal's ear, his voice dropping and becoming gravely as he speaks in a hushed tone. "Gonna fuck you nice and slow, make you feel every inch. You want that huh?" He thrusts his hips hard, making Sal choke on his moan.

"You want me deep inside you, rubbing that sweet spot and making you squirm. Want me to fill you up over and over until you can't take anymore. Want me to keep fucking you even after that. Because you want it messy and rough." The hand in Sal's hair tugs sharply, making him cry out and his nails to dig into Larry's chest.

"You want me to take you, and make you scream my name. Make you my little toy." The hand on his ass squeezes hard as soft lips brush Sal's ear.

Sal can feel himself shaking, his breaths coming out as gasps as he clings to Larry's chest. Every velvety word was driving him closer and closer to the edge. He despretly tries to pull himself further against Larry. "Ooooohh fuck yes.. Please.."

Larry ceases his groping and moves his hand away from Sal's ass. "Oh I promise I'm going to Blue." 

He slides his hand between them and grabs the button of Sal's pants. Being careful not to rip them this time, he unbuttons and unzips the crimson jeans. He hooks his thumb in the front of Sal's boxers and jeans, tugging them down just enough to let him have full access to Sal's dick.

"You just have to be patient." Larry croons as his fingers rub the underside of Sal's dick, his thumb applying pressure on the top with each stroke.

Sal's hips lurch as he releases almost instantly from the touch, a high shaking moan tumbling from his lips as he digs hard into Larry's chest. 

"Hmmm, I love all your little noises." He lets Sal spasticly thrust into his hand, gently squeezing and rocking with him. As soon as Sal ceases his movements, he withdraws his hand, holding it away from them to prevent it from smearing on clothes. His other hand shakes loose from Sal's hair, and cups the now disheveld man's face. 

"You okay?" His voice is gentle again, only warmth and compassion radiating from his soft touch.

"Please do that again..." Sal releases his hold on Larry's shirt, his hands tremoring as he makes quick work of adjusting and redoing his pants. "Not right now, but for future reference."

"Oh I'll be doing more than that later." Larry grins as he excuses himself to wash up.

Sal calms his breathing and grabs his sweater from the floor, pulling it on and relishing in the fact that it still smells like Larry. He smooths his hands over his hair and adjusts his prosthetic, perking at the sound of Larry returning.

"Ready to go?" Larry has his jacket slung over his shoulder, his hands resting lose in his pants pockets.

"Yeah. Let's say bye to Gizmo and go talk to Jewel." Sal heads for the door and Larry stops him briefly.

"You're sure you're okay? I wasn't too rough on you was I?" His brows are furrowed with concern, his hand resting gently on Sal's arm. Sal's heart achs at the softness in Larry's tone.

"I'm fine, I promise." He squeezes Larry's arm gently, feeling him relax under his touch. He leans and presses the lips of his prosthetic to Larry's cheek in faux kiss before scooting past him. "Now let's get going. I'm ready to be out of the city for a while."

They file out, patting Gizmo's head and giving him scritches as they pass.

"You be good for Jewel, they're a nice person!" Sal calls before closing the door. He locks the handle and dead bolt with the spare keys, and heads over to Jewel's door. He knocks twice and waits patiently as the bolt clicks open.

"You boys all set then?" Jewel leans in the doorway, their electric green hair pulled haphazardly into a bun, and a paint spattered smock now adorning their lithe frame.

Sal holds the spare keys out and nods. "Yeah, we're going now. Gizmo shouldn't need much while we're gone. Maybe some attention and his litter scooped, but he's got full food and water dispensers. He doesn't usually get lonely, but sometimes he cries until you hold him for awhile... And he likes his chin scratched more than anything. And he-" 

"Easy there papa bear." Jewel takes the spare keys and chuckles as Sal fidgets with his sleeves. "I'll take good care of your boy while you're gone. Now you two go have fun."

"Okay.." Sal feels Larry's hand set on his shoulder and he instinctively rests his own on top of it. He relaxes a bit and nods. "If anything happens, the vet he goes to is listed on the fridge and so is my number. Thanks again for watching him."

"Sure thing Sal." Jewel grins at the soft exchange between the men. "You two take care of each other, ya hear?"

Larry's squeezes Sal's shoulder gently, pulling slightly to say its time to go. "We will."

"Oh and boys." Jewel peeks back out, calling to them as they reach the car. "Do remember our walls are thin when you come home, okay?"

"We'll... We'll do our best." Larry's face turns a bright red as he opens the door for Sal. He scurries to his side and clambers into the car, hastily fastening his seatbelt. 

Sal turns his old car on, its engine rumbling to life. He pauses before pulling out of the parking spot, turning to Larry. "Can I explode now? Like if it weren't for Gizmo, I might not come back after that..."

"I've never been more embarrassed in my life..." Larry burries his face in his hands, his blush still radiating down his neck.

Sal pulls out of the spot and out of the apartment complex, using the time at the red light to switch radio stations. He settles on the alternitive station, Depeche Mode's 'Strange Love' already playing. 

"I'm sure we'll recover though.." Sal sighs as the song sinks in. He sings softly to the old tune, stopping briefly when he notices Larry watching him. "What?"

"I didn't know you could sing." 

"Wait, really?" He turns the volume a little higher, "I'm not just a one trick pony. I can do more than play bass."

Using one hand to undo his prosthetic, he sets it in the center column. With no obstruction to his voice, he unabashedly sings the rest of the song, showcasing an impressive vibrato and tone. 

As the next song starts, he turns the volume back down, stopping at the last light before exiting the city. He lets his hand linger over his prosthetic for a second, deciding not to put it back on. The light changes and they're off to the outskirts of town, only having one more light before they hit the old two-way streets. He glances at Larry and finds him just grinning at him, one elbow resting on the arm rest, with his chin resting in his palm.

Sal feels his face flush and he chuckles nervously. "What?"

"You're wonderful." Larry voice is light and dreamy, his grin daring to split his face.

Sal feels his blush rush down his neck and up to his ears. "Wha- why do you say that?"

"You just are." He hums happily as Sal glances at him, then back to the road, a soft smile curling on his lips.

"You make it hard to focus." Stopping at the last red, Sal quickly leans over and kisses him, the passenger of the car next to them whooping loudly in approval.

Larry laughs as the light changes and the other car turns left. "Well we sure made their day."

"You make my day." The words just fall out, and Sal blushes as Larry clutches at his heart.

"Sal.. That was adorable." He hums happily as he shifts back to a more forward facing position, his ears perking at the new song on the radio. He turns the volume back up and they both gasp in happy surprise.

"Muse!" They both exclaime as 'Supremacy' croons from the speakers.

Larry is practically bouncing as he sings along, taking Sal by surprise when he belts out the notes as intensely as Matt Bellamy himself. The notes at the midpoint and towards the end take Larry's voice to its limit, his voice filling the car as Sal quiets and listens in impressed disbelief. Larry dramatically jams on the air drums as he belts out the lyrics as the song comes to its close, leaving Sal gobsmacked.

Grinning like a fool, Larry glances at Sal. "What? You've heard me sing before." 

"I've head you sing," Sal glances at him as he turns right onto a back road. "But I have NEVER head you Preform! Like what the fuck dude, that was awesome!"

"You know I'm doing a show at the shop next month right?" Larry hums happily as he sets his hand on Sal's thigh. "You should come. It's hopefully going to help business."

"Hell yeah I'll be there!" He shifts in his seat, and rests one hand on top of Larry's as he drives. A genuine smile splits his face as he squeezes Larry's hand. "I wouldn't miss my boyfriend's first show."

A peaceful silence falls between them, the radio being the only sound for most of the scenic drive into the forest. Many a song plays, the both of them idly singing to the old tunes as they wind through the trees on a road thats almost too thin.

Larry's hand relaxing on his leg makes Sal glance over to see him dozing in the passenger seat. He smiles softly and slides his hand under Larry's, lacing their fingers to keep his hand from falling away. Using the buttons on the backside of the steering wheel, Sal turns the radio volume down to a gentler level with his fingertips.

The rest of their drive is quiet, Larry's soft snoring and the gentle music making Sal not even notice the hour that passes. He flips his blinker on and turns right through an old wooden archway, the ranger booth sitting not far beyond. He pulls up to the gate arm and waits for the window attendant to finish with a guest leaving on the opposite side.

"Hi! Welcome to the Nock-" she stops briefly as she sees Sal, a shocked look painting her face. "T-to the Nockfell National Forest.."

Larry stirs in the passenger seat at the sudden loud voice, "Wha? We're here already?"

"You were sleeping." Sal let's Larry's hand go and leans to get in the glove box. He pulls out his paperwork for their reserved lot and pulls his wallet awkwardly from his back pocket. He fishes out his license and hands it with the paperwork to the attendant.

She hurriedly takes them and fills out the necessary forms. She hands everything back with a parking pass and map, "Your lot is at the far end of the map. Just keep following the signs for the Lake. Please no fires outside of the provided fire pits. Have a nice stay." 

The gate arm raises and Sal's car chugs on through, an annoyed expression ghosting his face.

"Don't let her bother you." Larry's groggy voice makes Sal smile breifly.

He sighs and shakes his head, following the narrow road through the dense trees in silence for a few moments. "It always stings when people act that way. It makes me remember why I wear the mask all the time. People would rather see the prosthetic than me."

"I don't." Larry's warm hand squeezes his thigh. "I love your beautiful face."

"My face isn't beautiful Larry..." Sal's hands tighten on the wheel, his voice straining as he pushes down the emotions he was so used to hiding. "It's mangled."

"Stop the car." Larry's voice is firm, making Sal jump at the suddeness of it. He pulls to the side and puts the car in park. Larry is out of the car and on Sal's side in a flash. He opens the door and motions for Sal to get out.

Once unbuckled and out, Larry grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him hard. He pulls away only for a second, before kissing every avalibe space on Sal's face, scars and all.

"You ARE beautiful Sal." Larry holds his face in both hands, his intense gold flecked eyes making Sal feel Increadibly vulnerable. "You're beautiful and I Love You. YOU Sal. Not your prosthetic, not the plastic that everyone else sees. You. Beautiful, natural, you." 

Sal shifts awkwardly, his hands fidgeting with his sweater hem.

Larry's tone softens, and he speaks with a gentle smile on his lips. "And I'm the luckiest man alive because I get to see your cute smile, and I get to see the way your mouth crinkles at the corners when you laugh at my dumb jokes, and how you chew your lip when your nervous or flustered. I get to see how your eybrows bunch when your concentrating and I get to see how your face turns red when your thinking about sex." 

Sal chuckles softly at the last bit.

"You may never be okay with how you look, and I'm not asking you to change the way you feel. I'm just telling you that no matter what, you ARE beautiful. You survived something no one should ever have to experience. Your scars aren't ugly. YOU aren't ugly. You're a survivor." Larry rubs his thumbs on Sals cheeks smiling softly as tears start to fall from his bright blue eyes. "You want to know the best part? I get to see the way your face lights up when you look at me. I get to see you, loving me. And I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of that." 

Sal can't hold anything in anymore, and he heaves as the tears spill over. He throws his arms around Larry's shoulders, just holding him as he sobs.

"I don't deserve you..." Sal losens his grip and rests his forehead against Larry's, sniffling as tears stain his face.

"You deserve so much Sal." Larry's arms squeeze gently around his waist. "I hope I can make you see that, because you make me so very happy. I just hope I make you happy too."

"You make me happy, Larry." Sal's hands shake as they move to hold Larry's face. "You make me so happy it hurts."

"Why does happy hurt?" Larry's brows furrow in concern.

Sal kisses his forehead and sniffles. "Its a good thing, I promise."

"Okay." Larry nods and loosens his hold on Sal's waist. Sal takes a few deep breathes to calm himself before getting back in the car. Larry shuting his door for him and heading to his side to get back in.

Once back inside he immediately grabs Sal's right hand, lacing their fingers and resting their hands on Sal's leg. "Let's get to our spot and get set up. I'm ready to start this tiny vacation."

Sal awkwardly shifts back to drive with his left, pulling back onto the road and following the signs for another fifteen or so minutes to the far lot near the lake. He pulls into the little parking spot and shuts the car off.

"Wow." Larry ducks a bit to peer out of the windshield across the tree surrounded lake. "This place is beautiful."

"And our closet neighbor is a five minute drive  back the way we came." Sal squeezes Larry's hand before letting go to get out. "We can be as loud as we want."

"Are you Suggesting THAT WE'RE LOUD?" Larry's voice escalates hysterically as he pops his head over the top of the car.

"You doof." Sal laughs as he heads to the hatch. "Come on and help me set up."

They unload the tent and set it up on the flatest spot, Sal taking care of the poles while Larry strugles with the rain catch.

"Why does this have so many cords?" He despretly tries to untangle the lashings, managing to tangle himself for a moment before finally getting it hooked on. "Ha ha! Fucking got it!" 

Sal chuckles as he pulls the air mattress out of the car. "Good job babe. Want to help me blow this up?"

"You asking me to help you blow?" Larry waggles his eyebrows and Sal blushes.

"Just get the pump from the car you scoundrel." Sal jeers as he drops the matters in the tent.

Larry fakes a gasp as he grabs the pump. "You wound me sir!"

Sal's eyes narrow as he smirks. "I will litterly beat your ass."

"Don't threaten me with a good time." He steps into the tent and hooks the pump to the valve on the mattress. He starts a rhythm with the handle, and is immediately alerted to a hole in the mattress by air rushing back out. "Oh shit."

Sal lifts the edge and sighs. "We're not fixing this with the duct tape."

He dejectedly rolls the mattress back up, and lugs it back to the car. While Larry unloads their other gear, he pulls out their sleeping bags and all the blankets that he could fit in the back seat earlier, taking care to not knock over their box of dry goods. Bringing all the blankets to the tent, he goes about layering most of them to form a soft sleeping pad. The sleeping bags are laid down on top of that, and the spare blankets are tucked to the side for later.

"Well aren't you clever?" Larry's hands find his hips and pull him close, his phone playing a soft song from his back pocket.

Sal's left arm loops around Larry's neck and he tilts his head back and to the side to kiss his scraggly jaw. "Thank you. Did you unload the rest?" 

"Everything but the cooler and food box." He tips his head to bring his lips to Sal's, pausing briefly, "Saw that you bought a generator." 

Humming as their lips meet, Sal rests his right hand on top of Larry's on his hip. He grins against Larry's mouth and mumbles, "Wanted to have the ability to charge stuff."

The hands on his hips move him in a gentle sway with the music. Their lips part and Larry hums softly to the slow tune, his lips still occasionally kissing Sal's in the few breaks between lyrics.

As the song comes to a close, Sal turns in Larry's hold and snags his phone from his back pocket, jumping out of the way as Larry tries to grab him. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Larry manages to snag Sal by his sides on the second attempt, making Sal yelp as his fingers graze his ribs. Larry gets a devilish grin on his face as he realizes that Sal is ticklish.

"Please no!" Sal squirms, the phone slipping from his hands onto the blankets. "Larry don't! Ple-aah!!!" 

Sal thrashes as he laughs hysterically, Larry's fingers rubbing the sensitive skin on his ribs. He tries desperately to wriggle free, but his legs drop out and the both of them tumble to the ground.

Larry catches Sal's elbow in his ribs and he groans as he rolls to the side. "Oh fuck.."

"Shit! Larry I'm so sorry!" He clambers over to Larry, worry furrowing his brows.

"Got ya!" Larry grabs him by the shoulders and flips them over, pinning Sal to the ground and straddling his abdomen. 

Sal sucks a breath in as his back roughly hits the ground, having to use all his willpower to not let a moan roll from his lips. His dick however, betrays him by immediately tenting his jeans. He just hopes that Larry doesn't notice.

"What's the matter Blue? You too distracted to put up a fight?" Larry's voice has dropped to its huskier tone. He knew exactly what he'd done to Sal.

"You're a dirty cheat." Sal grumbles as Larry releases one hand to grab his phone. He pauses the song currently playing and sets his phone to the side.

"Dirty, maybe, but I'm no cheat." He releases Sal's other shoulder and sits up straight. He rests his hands on his thighs and grins at Sal caged between his legs. Titling his head slightly, he smirks. "I like the way you look under me."

A blush instantly explodes across Sal's face and neck. His heart racing as Larry shimmies his hips back until his ass rubs against his dick.  

"Remember how I've been busy all week?" Larry's question startles Sal.

"Y-yeah?" He rests his hands on Larry's knees, his black painted nails scratching against the coarse blue denim.

"I've been working on something.." A cat like grin spreads across his face as Sal squirms under him.

"W-what is it?" 

"This." Larry's hips glide in a circular pattern across Sal's dick, moving in an almost liquid like motion. He hums as Sal chokes a moan down. "I've been taking chair dancing. You know, to strengthen my core and all that."

"I-is that so?" Sal strains his hips to stay still, willing himself to not let Larry win.

"But it's also helpful," He places his hands on Sal's chest, tilting his hips slightly and rocking as he circles them, "In driving you crazy."

Sal's resolve fails, and a moan rolls from his lips as his hips rock up to meet Larry's. His blunt nails dig into the soft flesh of Larry's legs as his mouth drops open in a vocal moan. 

"But that's not what you want right now, is it?" Larry lets his nails dig into Sal's chest, pulling a shaking moan from his lips. He ceases his  hips and slides back on Sal's thighs. Shifting between them, he wedges himself against Sal. 

Sal wraps his legs around Larry's waist, rocking his hips hard as an invitation for more.

"So pushy." Shifting his hands beside Sal's shoulders, he gently rubs himself against him. "I need to know something first."

Groaning at the soft motion, he stumbles on his respone. "W-what?"

"What's your safe word?" The question is abrupt, and Sal stammers as he realises that Larry had in fact ment it earlier when he said he'd be doing 'more'.

"Hhn.. It's.. Its Red.." Sal let's his sleeves cover his mouth as he naturally shifts into his needier side, his hips rocking, working himself along Larry's dick.

"So if you get uncomfortable with what's happening, or if you want anything to stop, you'll say Red. Okay?" Larry sits back up, Sal's legs daring to pull him back down.

"Mhm." He squeezes his legs tight around Larry's waist. "Now please fuck me."

"Patience Blue. I have to bring the bags in first." Larry pries Sal's legs off him and stands. "Be good."

Heading out to the fire pit, Larry slings two bags over one shoulder and their duffle bag over the other. He awkwardly shuffles them into the tent and finds that Sal has shed his sweater and pants, his boxers not doing much to hide his obvious arousal. Larry tosses the bags in the corner and ignores Sal as he heads back out to grab the last two bags. Curiosity bites at Larry as the small bag rattles while he walks back to the tent, although the sight of Sal with his boxers off, and his hand wrapped around his dick derails it pretty quick. He hurriedly zips the tent door and slings the two bags down.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He kicks his boots off and undoes his pants, pushing them down his tanned legs. 

Sal let's one sleeve cover his mouth as he slowly works his hand up and down his shaft. He wiggles into his makeshift pillow and pants softly behind his hand. "You were taking... Too long.."

"Well don't let me stop you." Larry smirks as he kneels between Sal's legs, sitting on his heels.

"But.." Sal's hand falters as he realises what that means.

Larry uses a hair tie on his wrist to pull his messy mane into a ponytail. "No buts. Finish what you started since you couldn't be patient."

Sal's ears burn as he turns his face away, his dick aching in his hand. He moves slow, his body tense with embarrasement, letting his hand loosely work along his shaft.

Larry lets his right hand rest on his own dick through his boxers, his fingers rubbing lightly, as he watches Sal squirm under his gaze. He lets a soft moan roll past his lips, and Sal's gaze locks on him. There's a brief moment of silence as Sal's gaze rakes down to Larry's hand idling stroking himself. The sight makes his breath catch and moan pass his lips as he ups his speed with his own hand.

A devious grin spreads across Larry's face as he leans back and rests one hand on the ground. He tilts his head slightly, the tip of his tounge peeking over one canine, and uses his thumb to slowly pull the front of his boxers down. 

The knuckle of Sal's index finger gets clamped tight between his teeth, his hips reflexively rocking into his hand, as he watches Larry intently. As Larry lets his fingers wrap around his own shaft, Sal's hips go into overdrive and he whimpers.

"Oh you poor thing." Larry croons as he lets his hand take a slow and steady rhythm on his dick. "What's the matter?"

"Please... I can't.." Sal groans as Larry sits forward again.

Larry puts his hands flat on the floor in front of Sal's ass, leaning to ghost his lips on the underside of Sal's head. "You want me to help?"

Sal's hips lurch, a shaking sigh escaping him. "Pleeease..."

Warm breath lingers for just a moment, before Sal feels Larry stand. He whines for a second before he sees Larry reach for the green bag.

"Wait!" Sal sits up straight, his suddeness startling Larry. "I.. Uhm.."

Larry sighs and brings the bag over to Sal. "I'm only grabbing the lube. But I'm starting to get curious as to what in this bag has been making you so nervous."

"It's... Uh... Stuff.." Sal tucks his head, his face burning scarlet.

Larry clicks his tounge in annoyance. "Okay, that's it."

"Wha-?" Sal is tackled hard into the plush bedding, Larry's firm hands holding his shoulders to the ground as his hips wedge against him. "Hnnnnh!"

"What's in the bag Blue?" Larry thrusts his dick hard against Sal's, making him cry out. "What's making you so nervous?" 

"Oh fuck..." Sal's hands grab at the blankets under him, throwing his head back as Larry lowers his mouth to kiss his exposed neck. "Larry~"

He bites the sensitive skin, using enough force to leave indents from his teeth.

"Aaahhh! Oh fuck..." Sal bucks under him, his hands grabbing at Larry's arms, as he digs his nails there.

"Mmm you like that?" Larry kisses his way to the other side, repeating the bite there.

A whimpering moan reverberates in Sal's chest as he hooks his legs behind Larry's. "M-more..."

"Tell me what's in the bag," Larry sucks the bite mark roughly, making Sal's hips stutter against him. "And I'll fuck you nice and hard."

"Fuck.. It's a collar." He pants as his hips rock against Larry's dick, the length of it rubbing in the cleft of his ass. "A collar and leash... Some other stuff from my drawer.." 

Larry's face splits in a devious grin. "You brought a bag of toys?" 

"N-no.. Kind of..? I just.." Sal stammers, his confidence waning again. 

Larry sits up partially and grabs the bag, pulling a bottle of lube from the side pocket. "Why don't I just find out in a minute?"

He taps Sal's legs to ask to be released and sits up the rest of the way. He shifts out of his boxers and pulls his shirt off, tossing them to the side as he pops the top on the bottle and generously coats his dick. 

"Are you going to.." Sal fidgets with the hem of his shirt, deciding to pull it off and toss it to the side. "Are you going to do the things you said?"

Larry slides his now lube covered fingers against Sal. "Only if you want me to."

"Hhn.. Yes please.." Sal arches against the slicked didgets, groaning as they dip inside only briefly.

"Remember to use Red if you want me to stop then." He removes his fingers and lines himself up, smirking as he places one open palm on Sal's thigh. "And don't be afraid to be loud." 

He pushes his hips forward, letting himself groan at the feeling of being sheathed in wet, soft, warmth. Pushing until he can't possibly fit anymore of himself inside, he relishes in all the soft mewling moans from Sal as he adjusts. Placing his other hand on Sal's other thigh, he uses his thumbs to rub the soft skin there as he rocks his hips lightly. His restraint doesn't last long though as the muscles around him flex hard, pulling a low and rumbling moan from his chest.

He grips the soft thighs in his hands hard, his hips rolling as he makes every thrust slide to the brink of pulling out. Once certain that Sal can handle it, he pulls his hips back to the brink again, and slams them forward.

Sal arches hard, his hands fisting in the blankets, as his wailing moans fill the tent. His legs scrunch towards his chest, letting Larry have unrestricted access to him.

His mouth cracked open in a grinning moan, Larry pulls Sal further onto his lap by his hips. He replaces his hands on Sal's legs and pushes them up towards his chest. Its not the most comfortable of positions, with his back bent awkwardly and his shoulders holding most of their combined weight, but he can't help but love the way it makes him feel. Larry uses the extra leverage to start a deep and hard rhythm, making Sal buck hard under him.

In his compressed position, he's unable to look anywhere other than Larry's euphoric face. His eyes are heavy lidded and his mouth is dropped in a panting moan, the corners curling as he catches Sal's gaze. He was smug, and it made Sal want him even more. 

He grasps at the backs of his knees, keeping his legs as out of the way as possible as Larry squishes him further. He tries hard to not just wail, but the feeling of Larry's dick pounding against his sweet spot makes any other noise impossible. He tries to rock his hips though, to do some of the work, but Larry snears and holds him tighter. Those broad hips hitting hard against Sal, every smack making his dick jump and his breath catch.

He sees it on Larry's face before he feels it, his teeth clench, his brows furrow, and his lip curls as he sucks a sharp breath in. Then the deep pulsing warmth inside makes Sal spill over, his position making most of his own release hit his chest.

He doesn't even get a chance to breathe before Larry starts moving again, making him almost shriek from the over stimuli. He releases his legs and his hands practically drag him away from Larry.

"Where do you think you're going Blue?" Larry's hand wraps around Sal's dick, stroking in practiced and measured pumps. His voice is low, and a dangerous grin rests on his lips as he leans over Sal. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh fuck.." Sal swallows thickly as Larry strokes him. He was shaking, the feeling of Larry's dick inside while his hand skillfully stroked him was making him come undone. His back aches and his hips burn, as Larry's thrusts shake his body.

The suddenness of Larry coming again so soon makes Sal jolt, his release hitting his chin thanks to Larry's hand pumping him. He slumps, his breath coming out as ragged pants, as he feel Larry's hands move back to his hips.

"Don't st-" He's cut off as Larry pulls out and flips him. Groaning as his chest hits the ground and Larry pulls him up to his knees.

A fresh coat of lube is applied, and Sal sucks a sharp breath in as Larry presses his slicked head in again. 

"Do you need me to stop?" Larry's voice is soft again, his hands lightly squeezing Sal's hips in question.

"No!" Sal's arms stretch out in front of him as he presses his hips back. "Please keep going.."

A pleased moan rumbles deep in Larry's chest as Sal slides back onto him. "Good." 

Callused hands hold Sal's hips tight as Larry pushes deep, each thrust being puctuated by the sounds of their skin colliding and Sal's sharp little gasps of ecstasy. 

One hand skates down Sal's back as Larry curls over him, it comes to rest on the back of Sal's neck. Larry squeezes hard and is immediately rewarded by Sal tilting his back, letting him completely bottom out, as a keening moan gets muffled in the blankets.

"Oh fuck Sal.." Larry wraps his other arm under Sal's waist and locks it there. His hips working at an alarming speed as he lets his head slump forward, a low moan snaking its way from deep in his gut.

Sal can't help but let every unholy noise roll from his lips as Larry holds him down and fucks him. He feels himself release again as Larry shifts to one knee, allowing him to have even more force for each thrust. The arm around his waist disappears for a moment, repositioning to allow Larry to stroke him again. 

The strangled sound that Sal makes as Larry coaxes one more orgasm from him is nothing compared to the rolling roar of a moan that rips from Larry as he comes again. His body curls hard over Sal's back, his hips bruising Sal's as he releases enough to make it start to spill around his dick. He thrusts hard a few more times, milking his orgasm for all its worth, before slumping on Sal's back. Sal's knees begin to slide though, and Larry limply follows as they slump to the blankets below.  

Hot kisses on his shoulders make Sal squirm, he was far too sensitive. "I can't.."

"Mmm.. I'm sorry.. I just can't help it." Larry's voice is light again, his usual cheery demeanor back with gusto. He rolls them to the side, his dick still firmly in place, and wraps his arms around Sal, letting his hands rest on his chest.

Sal squirms as he feels everything slowing dripping from him, his own motion causing a breathy moan to roll from his lips. "Laaarryyy..."

Jolting at hearing Sal moan his name, he twitches his hips experimentally. Even Sal seems surprised by the immediate shaking moan that rolls from his lips at the gentle motion. "Do you.. Do you want more?"

"I.. Hnn.. I don't know.." Sal places his hands over Larry's on his chest, lacing their fingers awkwardly. "Maybe?"

"Would you like me to try? You can decide if it's what you want or not and tell me to stop if you need me to." Larry kisses the top of his head gently, nothing but compassion radiating from him.

"O-okay..." He squeezes Larry's hands slightly. "Be gentle." 

Larry slowly moves his hips, each gentle thrust causing the excess to seep out around him. Sal's legs curl slightly as he presses his back into Larry's chest, a low and steady moan rolling from his lips. Each languid drag making Sal shudder as the thick sound of Larry's dick moving in and out fills the tent.

Sal lets go of one of Larry's hands and reaches back to grab at his hip. He grips the tanned skin hard, pulling lightly to signify that he wants more. 

Taking the hint, Larry pumps his hips quicker, shuddering as he feels his guts clench in anticipation. Sal's nails dig into his skin as he arches hard, his muscles milking each inch as he whimpers and squirms. 

"Hhu! Fuuuck.. More.. Hnn.. Harder.." Sal's voice is breathy, his hips rocking back hard as his thighs tremor.

Larry happily obliges, letting his hips rock of their own volition. He tucks his face into the crook of Sal's neck, gently pressing his teeth to the thick muscle there, earning a sharp buck of Sal's hips and a strangled moan.

Sal hooks one leg back over Larry's legs, tucking his ankle behind Larry's knees as he snakes his hand up to hold his head in the crook of his neck. He tilts his head to expose more of his neck, a silent invitation that speaks volumes.

It's hard for Larry to focus as the sweet smell of sandalwood and pine fills his nose. He swallows thickly as he bites down on the taught muscles in Sal's neck, the delicious moans from Sal making him bite that much harder.

"Aah! Larry!" Sal digs into Larry's hair, his fingers catching the hair tie and pulling it most of the way out. Larry's hand skates down Sal's arched frame, wrapping around him and firmly stroking as he finds a new space to bite. "Oh fuck.." 

Running his broad tounge up the side of Sal's neck, Larry finds himself lost in the thrall of Sal's pleasure. His breathing is frantic and hot on Sal's neck, his teeth not staying long on any one spot as his hips mercilessly thrust. He feels Sal spasm around him, and he bites hard, his orgasm shaking him as he keeps stroking and pounding through it.

The sharp sting of pain as Larry's canines press hard into his neck makes Sal burst. His nails dig hard into Larry's scalp while the rest of him locks up as Larry rides his orgasm out. As soon as the movement stops, Sal almost passes out on the spot, going completely limp in Larry's hold.

"Sal?" Larry shifts to let him lay flat, his dick sliding out with a loud 'schlick'. 

"Hmm?" Sal's eyes are heavy, pure exhaustion trying it's best to drag him under. The warm hand that cups his face startles him at first, but he hums happily as Larry's thumb rubs gently on his cheek. 

"You okay?" Larry's voice sounds distant, but he nods anyways. 

He feels Larry stand beside him, and he tries his best to watch what he's doing. The soft draw of sleep catches up to him though, and he falls in deep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of meat and potatoes cooking drags Sal awake. He groans as he rolls over, confusion setting in as he realises he has his shirt back on. 

"Wha?" He sits up and finds that he is still without pants, a towel being his only barrier from the bedding under him. He sees Larry's phone and leans to grab it, very suddenly realising that it hurts to stretch his arm that far. He hisses at the stinging pain on his shoulder and neck, scooting closer to grab the phone instead. He turns the screen on to check the time, but gets side tracked when he sees Larry's wallpaper.

At some point, he had taken a picture of them together. Sal was curled up to his chest, his mouth cracked open in what was most defiantly a snore. Sal squints at the photo and gasps as he sees the bites adorning his neck. He tentatively touches the same places and sucks a sharp breathe in as he feels the indentations still. 

"Oh good, you're awake." Larry's voice is gravely and rough, he had just recently woken up as well. "I know its not dinner time yet, but I figured we could both use some food... What's that look for?"

"Had to make sure no one thought I was single did ya?" Sal motions at his neck, which was thoroughly bitten and bruised.

Larry shifts awkwardly, his hands slipping into his pajama pants pockets as he blushes and looks down. "I couldn't help it..."

"You're lucky you're cute." Sal grumbles as he puts the phone back down. "Pass me a pair of pants would ya?"

"You might want to... Take the towel and head to the bathrooms before putting these on." Larry passes him a pair of pajama pants, a scarlet blush dusting his cheeks.

Sal raises an eyebrow at him, but nods. He flips the blankets off and is immediately aware of the situation. Although it was obvious that Larry had tried to help clean up the mess, he was still dripping come anytime he moved.

Larry excuses himself as his face heats more, heading back out to attend to the food on the fire. He hadn't ment to wreck Sal that bad, he had just gotten carried away. He uses a long stick to stir the embers, the smell of rosemary and garlic melding with the smoke. The crunching of gravel draws his attention, and he sees Sal awkwardly shuffling to the bathrooms across from their campsite. The towel is held tight around his hips with one hand while he carries his pants and a wash rag in the other. 

A part of Larry still felt bad that he wasn't able to help more than he had while Sal was out cold, but he was only able to clean up what was outside. His ears turn red as he thinks about how much there must be, about how many times he came. He tries distracting himself by stirring the hash, but he keeps thinking about how it must feel to be filled like that. To be held done and used. His knees feel weak as he thinks of Sal doing the same thing to him.

"Whatcha' thinking so hard about?" Sal's voice behind him makes him jump, and he quietly curses himself for getting distracted for so long.

"Oh you know. Creme puffs." He smirks as Sal's eyes go wide, a soft red dusting his cheeks.

"You stop that." Sal sits awkwardly on the stump next to the fire pit, sighing as he puts his hands next to the warmth. "I rinsed the towel out the best I could. It's hanging over in the tree behind the tent."

"You didn't have to do that." Larry takes the hash off the fire, using a folded wash rag as a pot holder on the picnic table.

"No, I had to. That thing would have been rock solid by the time we got home if I didn't." Sal hums as he turns to accept a plate from Larry. "You know how to make a mess, that's for sure."

Stiffening at that statement, Larry blushes as he sits with his own plate. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." Sal happily pops a spoonful of hash into his mouth, mumbling around it. "It was fun."

Enjoying their early dinner, they chat about what to do with the rest of the day. 

"A hike has to be out of the question." Larry sets his plate aside and picks his stick back up to stir the dying embers.

Sal pokes his last bite around his plate, trying his best to scoop it up without leaving any behind. "Why's that?"

"Well your legs have got to be killing you." Tinting at the thought, he quickly ads, "Not that its a bad thing or anything." 

"Unfortunately, you're right." Sal finishes his plate and sets it with Larry's. He stands and dusts his rear off from the bits of stump and foliage, taking care to not bump the bruises from Larry's hips. "I don't think a hike is in the cards tonight. Maybe tomorrow though."

"Well what would you like to do?" Larry sets his stick aside and stands.

"How about a swim?" Sal uses his head to motion towards the lake. 

Larry's nose wrinkles at the thought. "Do we have enough change to use the showers afterwords?"

"I believe I brought like ten dollars worth. That should do us fine if we take short rinses." Sal starts off towards the tent. "You brought trunks right?"

"I believe so. I knew there'd be a chance we'd be swimming." Larry scrapes the pan into the dying embers, incinerating the miniscule food scraps. "They should be in my knapsack."

Sal steps into the tent as Larry washes the dishes in a bin. Humming a soft tune, he scrubs everything clean. Once finished, he dumps the wash bin and flips it over to dry. He dries his hands on his pants leg before heading towards the tent. The sudden realisation of his knapsack contents comes rushing to mind as he turns into the tent. His face igniting as he sees Sal holding the black bag that contains his toy. 

"I realise that it is one hundred percent not my business, but I am curious as to why you brought this." A faint blush ghosts Sal's cheeks as he swings the bag lightly by its drawstrings.

"I.. Uhm..." Larry shifts uncomfortably, he had hoped this conversation wouldn't be so awkward. "I was hoping... That I might..."

Sal puts the bag back and stands to face him. He gently touches Larry's shoulder, making him look up. "Hey, its okay! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't be mad."

"It's not that..." Larry looks away, his ears going scarlet with his blush. "I do want you to know about it... Because I want to use it... While I... Fuck you..." 

"Oh!" Sal turns and equal shade of scarlet. "On me? Or?"

"On myself.." Larry's voice is quiet, his whole body tensed in on itself.

"Okay." Sal squeezes Larry's arm softly. "Sounds fun."

He looks up and sees the equal blush on Sal's face. "Really?"

"Yeah man. I was actually kind of worried that you might want to try using it on me while you were already fucking me." Sal snickers as Larry looks horrified.

"That doesn't even sound pleasant. I'm already big on my own, I'd feel bad trying to fit anything else in you at the same time." The blush starts to subside, and Larry relaxes a bit. "Well, you know my dirty secret, so how about you tell me what the other stuff is in your bag." 

Sal nods, even though his face is still burning. "I.. Bought a few things special this week.. I wont be upset if you don't like it, but I kind of bought the one thing for you.."

"Wait, what?" Larry tenses again. "You.. Bought me something?"

"Mhm. It's.." Sal fidgets before deciding to just grab the bag. "Come sit down and I'll show you." 

Larry hesitates for a second, glancing at his knapsack and spying his stash. "Can I smoke a little bit?"

"As long as I can too." Sal sits with his legs crossed, the bag resting in his lap.

Larry nods and grabs his tin, sitting across from Sal. He opens the little kit and pulls out his grinder, papers, and a small jar of buds. He uses the inside of the lid as a work station, grinding two buds and dumping them into a paper. He tucks everything away as he balances the unrolled joint in one hand. Once satisfied with the arrangement, he puts the lid back on and uses both hands to roll the joint, sealing it with a quick pass of his tounge.

"You want to green?" He holds the joint out to Sal, offering him the first, and therefore the only green, hit.

"Your stash, your hit." Sal unzips his bag as Larry flicks his lighter to life, dragging deep of the pungent herb. 

Larry hands the lit joint over, leaning back to his bag while exhaling to grab another tin. He pops the top and reveals several old roaches, he sets the lid down and motions at it when Sal finishes his drag. "Ash tray."

"I'm two and done, you know that." Sal coughs a bit as he exhales. He takes his second drag, holding it in a few moments, before passing the joint back to Larry and blowing the smoke above his head. 

"Oh yeah.." He takes a deep drag, holding it for a moment before exhaling through his nose. "So what's the surprise then?"

"Well.. You know about this.." Sal pulls the collar and leash set out, holding them up for Larry to see.

"That's a very pretty colour.." Larry's eyes linger on the set even after Sal has put it down, the weed sparking his arousal.

"Mhm. I liked it too. Suppose I wouldn't have bought it if I didn't." The cloud of smoke was starting to hot box the tent, so Sal leans backwards to unzip the window flap.

"Oh yum.." Sal almost misses the words they're so soft, but he certainly feels the lips suddenly kissing his exposed abdomen.

"Hey!" Sal sits back up, pushing Larry back to his spot, lit joint still resting between two fingers. "Behave."

"My bad." He takes one more drag before stubbing the joint out on the tin lid and tossing it with his roaches. "Please continue." 

"As a bonus to the collar and leash, I got this for you." The distinct sound of chain rattling makes Larry shiver. Sal holds out an extra large choke chain, its length braided with a dark green ribbon.

"May I?" Larry holds his hand out expectantly. He hums as its cold links fall into his hand, the clicking making goosebumps form on his arms. He runs his thumb along the ribbon, a gentle sigh slipping out as he enjoys the softness against the hard metal. He threads the links through one end, forming the loop of the collar. He idly slides it over his head, using both hands to pull his hair over the top.

"Larry.." Sal feels his mouth go dry, and he can't be for sure if it's the weed or not. "What are you doing?"

"You said it was for me." He adjusts it to sit snug on his neck, the loose end hanging down his chest. He tilts his head towards the bag expectantly. "What else?"

Sal resists the urge to grab the loose end of chain, clearing his throat to dispel the thoughts before fetching the last item. "I actually went back for this after originally deciding against it."

"What's-" Larry's eyes go wide as he processes what he's looking at. "That's a paddle..."

"A leather paddle, yeah." Sal bends it lightly with one hand before tapping it on his palm, his skin prickling at the sensation. 

"But you didn't know I liked..." Larry furrows his brows in confusion.

"Okay, technically, I bought this one for me..." Sal fidgets with the edge of the paddle, the weed starting to cloud his mind. "But then I found out that you like it too.. So now we both can enjoy it."

Larry's eyes are glued to the paddle, his tounge peeking out over his bottom lip, as he slowly leans closer to Sal. The chain rattling loose as he shifts to his hands and knees. "And it would be a shame to not enjoy it." 

Sal looks up from the paddle and his heart nearly skips a beat as Larry pushes him backwards. "Fuck!

"That's what I'm hoping for, yeah."  Larry's voice is slow and measured, his hands sliding up under Sal's shirt.

Sal presses his open palm to Larry's forehead, unceremoniously pushing him back to his spot. "Sit."

"But..." Larry leans forward again, his hands resting next to Sal's legs.

"I said," He grabs the loose end of the chain, wrapping it around his hand once before tugging it sharply. "Sit."

The sound that Larry makes is unlike any Sal had heard from him before. A single, sudden, sharp, and throaty moan that accompanies him dropping his legs to the side as he sits with his hands between his knees.

The sound immediately gnaws at Sal's guts. He scrambles to his feet, the chain still firmly wrapped around his hand. He tugs lightly to make Larry look up at him, and his knees go weak when those cinnamon eyes meet his.

Head tipped back, eyelids drooping, he licks his lips in anticipation. He let's his fingers dig into the soft orange balnket, the weed making every texture and sensation more intense. Chain clicking, he groans as the metal bites into his skin and Sal's fingers thread in the top of his hair.

"We're supposed to be swimming.." Sal's voice feels distant and soft. "Do you still want to try?"

He nods slightly, feeling the hand in his hair tug as he does so. 

"You sure?" Sal lets the chain loosen, but keeps his hold. His fingers absently rub against Larry's scalp, the softness of his hair making him rather pleased.

With slack on the chain, Larry can actually look down. Although his eyes stop abruptly when he realises how close Sal is to him. He can't stop himself from closing the tiny gap and kissing Sal's thigh through his pants. The hand in his hair tightens and he's momentarily trapped against Sal's tremoring thigh. The only noise from above is Sal's frantic breathing and the sound of the chain being pulled taught once again. Larry's left hand starts a gradual slide from Sal's ankle up, stopping just above his knee. 

"I'm sure." He kneads the muscles under his fingers, humming as he catches sight of Sal hardening in his pants. "Are you?"

"You're a devil.." Sal drops the chain and removes his hand. "Get your trunks on before I change my mind and fuck you into tomorrow."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Larry leans to grab his knapsack, having to unload most of it to find the swim shorts. 

Standing to shed his shirt, he realizes Sal's still laser focused on him. He smirks a((s he slowly pulls his shirt up and off, being sure to let the chain remain on as he inches the shirt over his tanned skin. He pushes his pants just past his hips, gravity taking them the rest of the way off and piling them at his feet. He kicks them aside and tosses his shirt on top. He hums in amusement as Sal fumbles with his trunks, his focuse currently tuned to Larry's distinct lack of boxers. 

"What's the matter Blue?" He stands with one hand resting on his hip, a dastardly smirk adorning his face as be gingerly takes the chain off. "See something you like?" 

Blushing profusely, he fusses with the strings on his shorts before turning away from Larry to disrobe with less distraction. He hears the distinct clatter of the chain being tossed followed by the 'swish' of Larry's swim trunks being pulled on. 

"Oh shit!" Larry catches site of the bruises he'd left as Sal kicks his pants to the corner with his shirt.

"What?" A small bit of panic swells in Sal's gut at Larry's outburst. "What's wrong?"

Warm palms press against Sal's ass, the light pressure sending tiny sparks of discomfort through his nerves. "You bruise easily."

"Y-yeah.. I saw those in the bathroom earlier." He bends slightly to step into his shorts, giving Larry the opportunity to wedge himself against his unintentionally presented ass. His breath catches as the slick fabric of Larry's shorts rubs against his tender skin. "Larry.. I can't.."

"I know. Doesn't mean I won't still tease you though." He steps back and let's Sal slide his checkered shorts on, gently tapping his ass before opening the tent door. 

Sal ducks under his arm and slowly makes his way towards the shore, a towel tossed carelessly over his shoulder. Pulling his hair into a high ponytail, Larry jogs softly to catch up with Sal. 

"Its probably going to be freezing in there." Sal tosses his towel down on a rock on the shore.

"Having second thoughts?" Larry muses as he walks straight into the water up to his hips. The water is biting cold, giving him goosebumps and a shiver of chill. He shakes the shiver off and presses forward, submerging up to his neck in the crystal clear water.

"Holy shit!" Barely in up to his thighs, Sal's hands are tight fists at his sides as he shuffles a little further in. "You fucking polar bear.. How are you not freezing out there?"

Larry swims back to were he can stand. "I don't know, it just doesn't bother me I guess."

"I may have been misguided in my decision to go swimming. Ah!" He jolts as the cold water touches his bruised bottom. He whines as Larry trudges up to him, not at all fazed by the temperature of the water.

"You know, if you just get in, its not as bad." He chuckles as Sal glares at him. 

"Easy for you to say you freaking bear." Sal shivers and scowls. "Maybe we should do something else.."

"Aww but I'm already all wet." He smirks as Sal yelps in surprise, the water having finally touched his crotch.

"So cold..." Sal cups his hands over his crotch as he trudges closer to Larry.

A dastardly thought crosses Larry's mind and his face splits into a devilish grin. "I'll make you a deal. You make it out up to your chest, and you can watch me use my toy on myself."

"Wha-" Sal instantly turns scarlet from his chest up to his ears. "What if I can't?"

"Then you get to collar me and do anything you want." Larry drifts back, treading water as he watches Sal struggle.

"How- how are either of those a punishment?" His teeth chatter as he pushes in up to his hips.

"So I'm no good at ultimatums." He swims back up to Sal, his hands reaching out and bracing on his thighs. "You have a counter bargain?"

"We get out now and have cocoa." He gasps lightly as Larry let's himself float up and press his lips to his cold abdomen. 

Standing slowly, Larry lets his hot mouth kiss up Sal's cold body to his neck. "Or?"

"O-or we get out now, have cocoa, then I bend you over the picnic table and see if you can make the neighbors know my name." Sal hums as Larry jolts and his breath catches. 

"Not going to lie Blue, that sounds like a damn good time." He presses himself against Sal, and is greated by a startled yelp as his cold wet skin presses to Sal's warm chest.

Sal bats his hands on Larry's arms as he stumbles backwards, shrieking as he falls into the water with an undignified splash. He groans as the rough rocks bite into his already bruised bottom, the cold of the water making everything sting and ache.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" Larry rushes forward and quickly helps Sal back up. "I'm so sorry!" 

Pressing himself against Larry's chest for warmth, Sal shivers hard. "Out now please.."

"Of course!" He scoops Sal up in his arms as he wraps his arms around his neck. He trudges them to the shore as Sal burries his face into his throat, his teeth chattering violently. Squating and resting Sal on his knees, Larry grabs the towel and wraps it around Sal's lithe frame.

"F-f-fire?" Sal stammers as Larry stands again, holding him tight.

Larry nods and strides to the picinic table, gently setting Sal on the bench before loading some of the logs into the fire pit. He scrambles to the tent to grab his lighter and a blanket for Sal. Returning with a flourish, he wraps the soft blanket around Sal's shoulders over the towel, taking care to tuck it closed over his chest. 

"Th-thank you.." He shivers hard as Larry sparks his lighter into the wood, igniting the kindling.

He blows gently on the small flame, allowing it to lick up the logs and catch them ablaze. He wips around and grabs a small pot and a spoon from the box on the table before marching to the car to get in the cooler and food box. He fills half the pan with oatmilk and empties two cocoa packets into it before hurrying back to pop it over the fire.

"You doing okay?" He stirs the sweet smelling liquid gently as he places his free hand on Sal's knee.

With the blanket tugged up around his ears, only Sal's eyes are peeking out. "Cold.." 

"I know.. I'm sorry.." Larry chuckles softly before standing to grab two mugs from the box on the table. He pours them each a streaming cup before handing one to Sal as he scoots to sit next to him. "Hopefully this helps."

"Mm.. Thank you." Sal lets the blanket shift away from his mouth so be can sip his drink, humming happily as it warms him. 

Larry leans against Sal, letting his head rest against his. They sit watching the fire for quite sometime, just letting the sound of the wood crackling keep them company. 

The gentle oranges and soft yellows of the sky fade into deep purples and pinks as the sun dipps below the horizon. It bathes the ripples of the lake in a whimsical glow, the trees casting playful shadows on the surface. 

Sal shifts to let Larry into the blanket, wrapping his arm around his surprisingly warm waist and pulling him close. He sets his empty cup on the bench beside him, a soft yawn escaping him as the softness of the moment dares to lull him to sleep. 

"You want to head in? We can bury ourselves in the blankets and cuddle." Larry wraps his arm around Sal's shoulders, squeezing him softly in a hug.

"We should wash up first." Sal's fingers rub on Larry's warm waist, dipping just below his waistband. "Unless you wanted to do something else before we get clean."

"You know, I think we should go ahead and get washed up." He shifts and presses a kiss to Sal's temple. "We don't have to do everything in one night, we have tomorrow night too."

Sal is slightly surprised, but nods. He was actually very tired and the darkness of the evening was descending fast, so he didn't mind washing up and heading to bed. 

They release each other and collect the blanket and towel, heading off to grab clothes and their washes. Sal fishes a small coin bag from his hip bag in the corner, tossing it on top of his clean clothes and towel with a clatter. They head off to the back of the bathrooms, the shower rooms being vacant and surprisingly clean.

Larry bolts the door and they shed their swim trunks, tossing them by the door. Sal pops enough change in to have five minutes and hits the button. The old shower hisses to life, and they quickly take turns washing and rinsing the lake funk from their hair and bodies. Sal takes the last minute to just stand in the hot stream, just happily letting it warm his chest before the water shuts off.

Larry passes him a towel, his own already twirled around his hair on top of his head. "Feel better?"

"Mm. Yeah." He takes the towel and gently dries himself, taking care to not be too hard on the bruises on his neck and ass.

They quickly get dressed and let themselves out, not expecting the darkness that has fallen in their time in the shower. 

Sal halts as he sees that the night sky is illuminated by the millions of stars and the moon visible without any light pollution. Larry's hand presses against his lower back, and he turns to look at him. The gentle glow from the moon dusts across his soft expression, his gold flecked eyes looking even prettier than the constellations in the night sky.

A soft smile curls the edge of Larry's lips, his fingers rubbing gently as he tilts his head towards the tent. "Shall we then?"

Sal scoots closer to Larry and snakes his arm around his waist as they start back to the tent. He had never thought he could feel this kind of happiness after everything that had happened in his life. Between loosing his mother, and his father still holding some resentment towards him, he wasn't used to feeling anything other than sadness and guilt.

They step into the tent and toss their stuff to the side. Larry switches on the lantern hanging from the inside before turning and zipping the door. 

Sal flops onto his sleeping bag, exhaustion hitting him hard as soon as he hits the soft bedding. He hears Larry puttering about for a few minutes before the light is extinguished and Larry slides in next to him, the blankets being pulled up over them. He rolls to the side and pulls Larry's back to his chest, burying his face between his shoulders as he sighs contentedly.

Quiet settles around them, and they slip into sleep softly, the gentle sounds of the forest allowing them a peaceful rest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soft blades of grass rub delicately on Sal's legs as he sits cross legged amongst a feild of flowers. He picks a few of the wildflowers and braids them into a ring, sighing as he wishes Larry were there. 

A warm hand promptly presses to his shoulder and he grins as Larry walks around in front of him and sits. He's a bit blurry on the edges, and Sal sighs, part of him realising that he was dreaming. 

He reaches out and places the flower crown on Larry's head, the flowers now shifting in colour and sizes. He lets his palms linger on Larry's face, even in his dreams, he couldn't get enough of his beautiful face. He leans and presses his lips to Larry's, hearing a strange sound as he does so. The scene fades out and he feels the weight of sleep lifting.

Grumbling as he wakes, he realizes that its still relatively dark out. He feels Larry moving against him, and he hums before pressing a kiss between his shoulders. 

Larry moans, his hips twitching backwards as he grabs fistfulls of his blankets and rubs himself against Sal's crotch.

Sal jolts, thinking that he may have interrupted something. However, he peeks over Larry's shoulder and sees that he's still asleep, and clearly dreaming of sex. He gently places his hand on Larry's hip, pressing his crotch against his ass. Larry's body almost ungulates as he moans in his sleep, his hips twitching as he rubs himself against Sal.

Sal's hand shifts forward and a mischievous grin dusts his face as he feels Larry's dick pressing fully against his soft pajama pants. Shifting closer to Larry's back, Sal slips his hand under the waistband of his pants and lets his palm rest on top of Larry's dick. He rocks his hips against Larry's ass as he rubs his hand along the length of his twitching cock, grinning as Larry's hips roll with him. Letting his palm rub from base to tip, Sal finds himself panting as he rubs his hardening dick against Larry's ass. Guilt gnaws at him as he feels the pre starting to drool from Larry's dick, he doesn't want him to sleep through all of it.

He lifts his head to press his lips next to Larry's ear, softly crooning. "Larry.. Wake up Larbear.."

He grips harder at the blankets as he pushes his hips back against Sal, moaning softly as he stirs. "Mmm.. Wha..?"

"You were dreaming." Sal lets his fingers wrap around the drooling member, stroking him as Larry rocks back against his now hard dick.

"Hhn.. Y-yeah.." His voice is rough and gravely with sleep, his hands shifting to tug his pants down past his ass to mid thigh. "You.. Gonna do something about it?"

"Oh.." Sal falters for a moment as Larry searches for the lube bottle next to his bag. "You sure?"

Larry sets the bottle against his chest and reaches back to pull the front of Sal's pants down. "Dreamt of it, woke up to it, want it. Gimme."

He rubs his ass against Sal as he grabs the bottle again, using his other hand to pop the top and squeeze some into his more mobile hand. He tosses the bottle aside and reaches back to pump his lube covered palm along Sal's shaft, being sure to coat it thoroughly before applying the rest to himself. He grips Sal firmly by the base of his cock and pushes back onto him. Once he feels Sal's head slip in, he removes his hand and pushes back until he's flush against Sal's groin, his breathy moan filling the tent.

Sal lets him lead, mainly out of surprise, and keeps his hand moving on his dick. The sweet presure already starting to clench his guts makes his hips stutter as they thrust into Larry.

"Roll over.." Larry presses his hand against Sal's hip, pushing him onto his back as he moves with him. He straddles Sal's legs, his hands resting on Sal's knees as he shifts to be comfortable. Once settled, with his pants awkwardly squishing his thighs, he starts a rhythm of bouncing on Sal's lap. 

Sal's hands come to rest on the upper part of Larry's ass, his thumbs rubbing in the little dimples above his tailbone. Relishing in his veiw, he lets his hips pump in a lazy rhythm compared to Larry's bouncing.

Larry groans as he flips his messy hair out of his face. He sits up straight and pulls it into a low ponytail, with the hair tie from his wrist, as he keeps bouncing on Sal's dick. He glances over his shoulder at Sal and shoots him a smirk before slamming his hips down several times.

"Hhn.. Oh fuck.." Sal grips hard on his lower back, desperately holding on as Larry starts rocking his hips, making Sal buck under him.

The added force pushes Sal over the edge, and he comes hard with a shaking moan. His nails pressing into the soft skin of Larry's side's.

Larry jolts, curling forward as a rolling moan rips from his chest and his hips faulter with his release. He keeps rocking as he comes down, shivers of pleasure coursing through him as Sal's dick rubs against the sensitive node inside. 

Sal uses his hands to push up lightly on Larry's ass, a gentle plea to be done. He sighs as Larry lifts enough to let him slip out, his hips settling just below Sal's dick as he catches his breathe. 

Leaning forward, Larry arches his back as he stretches, several cracks and crunches emanating from his hips and spine. He sighs contentedly as he rest his chin on Sal's shins. "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed." He lets his hands fall out to his sides and his head flop back onto his pillow. "What time is it?"

"Well it looks like it's just now sunrise, so if I had to guess its probably around six." He sits back up and shifts off of Sal's legs, pulling his pants back up before flopping onto his back next to Sal. "We brought coffee right?"

Sal tucks himself away and heaves himself over top of Larry, straddling his waist and drapping his arms around Larry's head. He just lays there for a moment, his face tucked in Larry's neck and his fingers rubbing against his scalp. "Mmm.. I don't want to be up yet. Can we stay here for a little?"

"That's fine by me." He wraps his arms around Sal's waist and kisses the space he can reach on his head. "Didn't answer my question though."

"Coffee?" He yawns as Larry rubs his back. "Should be in the box of nonperishables. Why?"

"As much as this morning was fun, I need more than your dick to be awake and functional." He hums as Sal shifts and kisses his cheek softly.

"You mean you need coffee to go with your cream?" He snickers as Larry's face heats.

Firm hands grip Sal's waist and Larry grumbles. "I will throw you."

"I don't doubt that." Sal kisses him again and sits up, the sunlight now filtering through the mesh windows. "But you have to catch me first."

He's off Larry and unzipping the door before Larry can even think. Larry scrambles to his feet as a lopsided grin splits his face, his grogginess giving Sal a head start as he books it out of the tent. Larry makes up for it with his long stride though, and roars with laughter as he charges up behind the fleeing blue haired man.

He quickly wraps his arms around Sal's waist, hoisting him up and spinning slightly as they both burst with laughter. He settles Sal back onto his feet and tucks his face into his neck, breathing deeply of that homey pine and sandalwood. 

"I love you." He hums as Sal holds the back of his head and places a kiss on his temple.

"And I love you." Sal rubs his forehead against Larry's temple, humming happily at their soft embrace.

"You folks alright?!" A ranger pulls up near their campsite in a jeep, his headlights still on full blast, and his tone unnecessarily loud.

Sal panics and freezes. He didnt have his prosthetic on, nor was it within reach. He feels Larry shift his stance, using his own face and neck to keep Sal from sight. Protecting him from the harsh judgment of another's eye. 

"Everythings good here. What seems to be the problem?" Larry lifts a hand to his ponytail and yanks the hair tie out, letting his hair fall around Sal like a protective blanket. Sal takes the opportunity to flip in Larry's hold, pressing his chest to Larry's and tucking his face further into the safety of his brown waves.

"Was just passing through when I heard a commotion from your camsite. Figured I make sure everything was okay." He eyes Sal's hidden form suspiciously.

"My boyfriend and I were just having some "us" time this morning Ranger. That's probably what you heard. Or our laughing just now." Larry squares his shoulders as his hands proactively hold Sal's waist.

"My sincerest apologies.. Have a good stay..." He goes scarlet before waving stiffly and roaring off back down the path.  

Larry huffs, jumping slightly as Sal presses a kiss to his neck. He rubs a hand on Sal's lower back and shifts back to look at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He lifts one hand and uses it to tuck a section of hair behind Larry's ear before holding his face softly. "Thank you."

"For?" He leans into the touch, a soft smile dusting his lips as Sal's thumb rubs his cheek.

Sal leans up towards him, letting his lips hover over Larry's. "For keeping me safe."

Larry presses his lips to Sal's, humming as he melts into the softness of the moment. He lets his arms squeeze around Sal's waist, hugging him close as he pulls back from the kiss slightly. "Always. I'll always keep you safe."

A gentle breeze kicks up and Sal shivers as he squeezes close to Larry. "Can you save me from freezing too?"

"How are you cold already?" Larry wraps him tight in his arms. 

"I'm tiny! I get cold easy.." He grumbles as Larry chuckles. He slips his hands under Larry's shirt and hums when he finds his skin to be toasty warm. "Mmm so warm.."

"Ah! Fuck! Why are your hands so cold!?" He jolts as Sal's cold fingers splay out on his stomach. Sal turns his hands and slides them down Larry's pants, laughing hard as Larry stumbles backwards from the sudden cold against his dick. "Aaah! No!"

"Aww, what's the matter Larry? Don't like the cold?" Sal snickers as Larry shuffles backwards away from him. 

"Not on my dick I don't." He changes course and heads to the fire pit. "I'll set up the fire for breakfast and coffee. Can you pick something and get the kettle set up?"

"Let me grab my sweater and toss my boots on first. I don't want to be a popsicle before coffee is ready." He scurries off to the tent as Larry sets up to split some of the logs that Sal brought. As Sal rummages through his bag for socks, he hears the distinct sound of the axe hitting a log, his skin prickling as the sound makes him shiver. He pulls on a mix matched pair of knee socks and slips his boots on untied. Flipping his sweater on, he halts as he steps out of the tent.

He knows he's staring, but he can't help it. Larry has shed his shirt, and every muscle in his arms and shoulders flex as he brings the axe down on another log, splitting it cleanly in twain. Sal watches as he sets another log on its end on the stump, and feels all the blood rush south as Larry swings the axe again.

"You going to help, or are you going to let me do all the work?" Larry chuckles as he leaves the axe stuck in the stump, leaning his elbow on the handle.

"I.. Uhh..." He shifts and realizes he's standing at full attention in his pants. He quickly folds his hands over his groin and hurries off to the car to get in the food box, his face burning the entire way. He manages to get the door open and put his hand on the kettle, but he's jolted forward suddenly as Larry appears behind him and knocks his hips into him. He's thrown off balance and ends up bent over with his hands on the seat. He peers over his shoulder and scolds the grinning man behind him. "Larry! What are you doing?"

"Figured I'd help you look." He smirks as he rocks his hips forward, making Sal flush and squirm. "But it looks like you found it." 

"Bastard.." Sal grumbles as Larry removes himself and meanders back to the fire pit. He grabs the kettle and the coffee, hesitating as he tries to decide what to grab for breakfast. Settling on granola, he grabs two apples as well before awkwardly juggling everything back to Larry. A small fire awaits the kettle as Larry pulls his shirt back on. 

They prep and enjoy their simple breakfast, the gentle and easy silence of the morning never once feeling out of place. 

Tucking things away and washing the mugs from last night, they tidy everything thoroughly before heading back inside to get ready for the day. 

"How are you feeling about that hike now?" Larry pulls an unbuttoned tan flannel over a basic black t-shirt.

"Ready if you are." He pulls his classic denim pant legs over his boots and slings his bag over his shoulder. "I've got the snacks and stuff already. So if you're all set..." 

Larry struggles to pull his hairbrush through his thick hair, grumbling as it snags and becomes lodged in his thick waves. He sucks a breath through his teeth as he tries to tug it free. "Sssssss... Fuck..."

"Here." Sal sets his bag by the door and motions for Larry to stop. "Let me see."

Slumping his shoulders forward, he sighs as he shuffles over to Sal, the brush stuck firmly in his hair. 

Sal carefully untangles the bristles and starts the tedious task of brushing Larry's mess of hair, sections at a time. He hums a soft tune as he meticulously separates the larger tangles, taking care to not pull too hard. He smoothes his hands over the poof that exists once he's finished, chuckling as it bounces under his hands. "Give me the hair tie."

He takes it from Larry and sections his hair in a loose half ponytail, tightening the band enough to keep the hair from falling back out. 

"Thank you..." Larry looks sheepish as he turns and fidgets with his shirt, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Of course." Sal leans and places a soft kiss on the end of his nose before scooping his bag back up. "Now lets get going."

They trudge off past the bathrooms, Sal swaying happily as his one hand freely swings at his side. 

Larry stops abruptly before they step onto the main hiking trail. "Wait.. Do you want your mask?"

"Oh." Sal tentatively touches his face. He had actually forgotten, for the first time in over a decade, that his face was damaged. He hums at the word. Damaged. Yes, that was the word for it. Not mangled, or disfigured, or ugly. Just damaged. "I.. I think I'll be okay without it for the hike. There shouldn't be too many people out this early."

"Well okay." Larry steps up to him and laces their fingers together. "Then lets get to hiking."

They wind their way along the narrow path into the dense trees, stopping briefly here and there to observe the diverse flora and fauna. As they begin their gradual assent up the south side of the cliff face over the lake, Sal nearly jostels Larry into a tree, as he spots a White-tailed doe and her fawn.

"Look!" He frantically swats Larry's arm and points through the trees at the two animals.

"Shh!" He motions for Sal to be quiet and pulls his phone from his pocket. He points to a space that lines up visually with the deer. "Scoot here and don't move."

Scaling the small rock behind him, Larry squats and adjusts until he's happy with the picture he has lined up. He whistles sharp once, making the deer look up, and snaps the picture before they scamper off into the trees.

"Did you get it?!" He scrambles over to Larry as he shifts back off the rock, a lopsided grin on his face. 

He flips his phone for Sal to see and chuckles as Sal snatches it. "You like it?"

"Oh wow..." Faltering as he sees how the early morning light is filtering through the leaves, casting soft light on his joyous face and the deer in the back. "This is beautiful!"

Larry's takes his phone back and tucks it in his pocket. "So are you." 

Sal turns his face away as it tints, doing his best to push his usual reaction down. "Th-thank you.."

"Ready to keep going?" A goofy smile plays on Larry's face as he offers his hand to Sal, an eyebrow raised in question. 

Lacing their fingers, Sal settles in beside Larry as they continue their ascent along the path. He keeps thinking about how genuine Larry was anytime he complimented him, and he tints more. 

A sudden and odd thought crosses his mind and he squeezes Larry's hand. "Hey Larry Face?"

"Yes Sally Face?" Larry squeezes back as he steps over a fallen branch, the old nicknames making his heart swell.

"Have you always liked me?" He follows Larry over the branch. "Like in a romantic way?"

"I've always thought you were cute." Larry bumps their shoulders together lightly. "But I didn't realise I had a crush on you until you came over at three in the morning that one time. You remember that? It was back in high school, when my mom started seeing that guy from the hardware store, and I got super depressed."

"Oh yeah! I brought you cookies and we stayed up watching dumb romantic comedies until seven in the morning." Sal hums as he leans against Larry's shoulder.

"That was the first time that you slept in my bed too.. You held me and let me just be sad until you fell asleep. Even then you still held me." Larry tints as he chews his lip. "I ended up smashing my face in your chest and I remember getting super embarrassed because I got a boner when your hand ended up on my hip. But I saw that you had one too.. Probably from your dream.. But I almost did something. I almost let my hand reach out, but I squashed the idea because I felt like it was a dumb thing to do. After you left later that day.. I.. Uh.. Realised my pillow still smelled like you. And.. I.. Starting thinking about how nice you were. How nice you were to me. And I started thinking about how nice it had been to have you sleeping next to me. It started wandering after that.. And I ended up with that pillow smashed against my face as I.. Well, you get the idea..."

Sal's face is bright red as he uses his free hand to pluck at some loose threads on his sweater. "Can.. Can I ask what you did?"

"I.. Uhm.." Larry flushes as he recalls what had happened that day. "I held the pillow against my chest and face, and I ended up with a boner again. So I decided to do something about it.. And the smell of you on my pillow made me.. Fantasize.. About you.. Doing those things to me.. About you jerking me off.. And I... Uhm.. I remember thinking about how you had had a boner while sleeping next to me.. And I thought about how it might feel.. To have you.. To have your dick inside... I had never thought about something like that before.. And I let myself get caught up in those thoughts.. I remember getting so worked up that I just had to try..  I knew enough at the time to know I had to use something to wet my fingers.. The feeling of licking my own fingers while thinking about your dick though.. Thinking about how you might taste.. Using my fingers on myself for the first time.. Thinking how much better that already wonderful sensation would be if you had been the one doing it to me.. And I came SO hard.. That's.. That's why I didn't talk to you the next day. I was too embarrassed by what I had done."

"Oh wow.." Sal's hand has come to rest over his mouth, his face bright scarlet as his thighs twitch. "So that first time that I fucked you.. On the sofa.. Had you thought about something like that before?"

Larry fidgets with the buttons on his shirt with his free hand, and kicks a small stone as they walk. "I've thought about a lot of situations actually.. But the sofa was a nice surprise. The funny thing though, is that I had worked myself up to believe I'd finally tell you that I liked you on the camping trip. Then we just kind of.."

"Well you weren't inherently wrong. We did end up making those feelings know during the time we were supposed to be camping." Sal hums as he squeezes Larry's hand.

Briefly glancing at Sal, Larry smirks. "What about you then? When did you realise that you liked me?"

"O-oh! Uhm... I'd say around the time that you saw me without the mask the first time. It was after I went home, and I felt all warm and happy. You made me happy." They stop at the top and Sal gasps lightly. 

The lake stretches out in front of them, their campsite sitting happily along the shore. The rays of sunlight flit across the water in amber waves as the trees shake gently in the morning breeze. Sal couldn't remember the last time he'd let himself feel this free. This unrestricted.

"You make me happy.." Sal corrects himself as he turns to face Larry, a gentle smile on his lips.

Larry lets his free hand rest on Sal's cheek as he leans in to kiss him. "I'll do my best to keep making you happy."

A twig snapping makes them both jerk up straight and swing towards the sound. The young man behind them jumps and flushes, his bright red hair falling loose around his face as he ducks his head.

"I'm sorry!" He twists the corner of his jacket in his hands as he looks over his shoulder behind him. "I... I didn't mean to be rude.. I'm sorry.."

"That's alright." Larry pulls Sal against him, giving him the ability to hide if need be. "You just spooked us."

Sal pats Larry's chest and shifts away from him to face the younger man. "Can I ask why you're following us though?"

"I.. Uhm.." He flushes more as he fidgets uncomfortably.

"Hey dude, its okay!" Sal smiles softly at the disheveled young man. "You can talk to us."

"I.. Well I saw that you're both guys.. And I.. I heard you guys talking about realising you like each other.. I just.." He looks up and chews his lip. "I think I like someone too.. I just wanted to know if what I was feeling was normal.. And you guys seem normal."

"We.." Sal's face goes lax as he processes the sentence. "We're pretty normal, yeah."

Larry pats Sal's shoulder as he chuckles. "Yeah man. You can like whoever makes you happy. There's no right or wrong with that stuff. So long as they're your age and stuff.."

"Well I'm thirteen.. And He's almost thirteen.. So that's okay, right?" He seems to relax as he pushes his fluffy hair behind an ear, his choppy bangs sticking in odd directions.

"Yeah man." Sal shifts to press his side against Larry's, his arm snaking around his waist. "I'm twenty-two and Larry's twenty-three. So long as you're within reasonable distance, its no big thing."

"Oh!" He jolts and blushes again. "I'm so sorry! I didn't introduce myself! My name's Tegan. Tegan Lilly."

"A pleasure to meet you Tegan." Larry extends his hand. "I'm Larry."

Tegan hums as he shakes Larry's hand. "Its nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Sal." He takes the hand offered to him and chuckles as Tegan beems.

"Thank you for talking with me. Dad doesn't like talking about this kind of stuff now that Mom's gone.." He visibly deflates, and the sentiment pulls at Sal's heart strings.

"Shit man.. I know how that is." He motions to his face and shakes his head. "My scars are a constant reminder to me and my Dad that Mom is gone."

Larry shifts to hold Sal a little tighter. He hadn't heard Sal tell anyone else but him about his mother, and he remembered what happened when he had. "You're scars are a testament to how strong you are though."

"I know." Sal turns and places his forehead against Larry's. "But the emotional wounds may never fully heal, and that's okay."

"What.. What happened?" Tegan looks rather sad, his green eyes misting in the corners as he leans against a large rock.

Sal turns back to him, his good eye misting slightly as he sighs. "There was an attack. My Mom did her best to protect me, but in the end, she sacrificed herself to keep me safe."

Tegan nods, his hands fidgeting with his jacket again. "My Mom.. She wasn't happy anymore.. She.. She left a note saying good bye.. And locked herself in the bathroom.. And she... She.."

The young boy heaves with tears as he crumples into a ball.

Sal is over to him in a flash, kneeling next to him and pulling him into a hug. "Hey, shhhh, its okay. I'm here. I've got you."

Tegan clings to him, shaking as he tries to calm his breath. "I just.. Can't talk to Dad.. And the therapist makes me nervous.."

"You've got to try to talk with the therapist. It helps. I promise." Sal rocks him gently as he cries into his shoulder. "It's going to hurt, and you're not going to want to do it, but it helps so much. You just have to know that they're there to help you."

He sniffles as he pulls away, dashing his sleeve across his face to rid it of the tears. "Okay.."

"And Tegan." He places his hand on Tegan's shoulder. "Its okay to cry. It's okay to still be sad. Its been fourteen years since my Mom died, and it still hurts. I still cry. I miss her all the time, but I know she'd be proud of me."

"Do you think my Mom is proud of me?" He sniffles again before shifting to stand.

Sal follows suit and stands with him. "Of course she is. You're so strong and brave and kind."

"Thank you.." He quickly hugs Sal's waist, letting go just as quickly and taking a step back. "I really like your scars by the way. They look really cool."

"You think so?" Sal chuckles as he heads back to Larry.

"Yeah! You're like one of those superheroes!" He punches the air slightly as he grins. "You've got a tragic back story, scars, and you help people now."

Blushing softly, he smirks at the thought. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Tegan looks sheepishly back down the trail. "I should probably get back to my Dad now.. He's probably wondering what's taking me so long.."

"Well you be safe okay?" Larry's tone is soft, his voice showing signs of him holding back tears.

"I will!" Tegan grins, his tears now long gone. He turns to head down the path, but stops and runs back to them. He wraps them both in a hug before darting away down the path, his voice carrying back up to them. "THANK YOU!"

"What a cute kid." Sal hums, jumping slightly as he feel Larry kiss his cheek

"I'm proud of you." He rubs his forehead against Sal's temple and hums as Sal rubs his back.

"Thank you love." He taps Larry's back softly with his fingers. "We should take a picture."

"I- Well okay." Larry seems confused but pulls his phone out anyways. "Selfie or..?"

"Here." Sal takes the phone and trots over to the the large rock Tegan had leaned against. He sets it up in landscape and adjusts the timer. Setting it to take three shots, he starts the timer and jogs back to Larry. 

He squeezes close to Larry and grins happily as the first shot is taken. As the timer starts for the second, he reaches up and cups Larry's face, pressing their lips together as the second shot clicks. Larry hums and wraps his arms around Sal's waist, letting him deepen the kiss as the third shot clicks. 

Grumbling as Sal pulls away to fetch the phone, Larry follows close behind. "You know, you never told me when you realised you liked me in a sexual way."

"I didn't?" Sal hands him his phone and laces their fingers as they head back down the trail. 

"No, Tegan kind of snuck up on..." Larry trails off as an odd expression crosses his face. "Oh my gods.. That kid heard everything I said about masturbating to the smell of you on my pillow..."

Sal tries hard not to laugh, but a harsh snort still escapes him. "I'm so sorry. Maybe he didnt hear that bit?"

"Fuck.." He threads his free hand through the front of his hair briefly before letting his hand fall back to his side. "Oh well... You going to answer that question or not?"

"Oh.. Yeah. Well I realised I liked you after I headbanged my mask off. You were so soft and kind about what I looked like, that I couldn't help falling for you." Sal squeezes Larry's hand as a blush skates down his neck. "But the first time I thought about you in a sexual way? Oh boy.. Well that has to be the night you came over and posed for me to practice drawing. You took your shirt off and flexed like a goof. I.. I had to hide my dick with my sketch pad, because I instantly reacted to you being shirtless. That was the early stages of you getting fit, so you had the startings of that toned V peeking out of your waistband. And your pants were so tight that I could see most of your dick.."

"Shit, that worked? I was hard core flirting." Larry snickers as Sal looks at him shocked. "That was like a month after the incident at my house. I was testing the waters."

"Son of a bitch! You mean I could have jumped you then instead of waiting until you left to awkwardly jerk it to the thought of..." Sal blushes hard and tapers off.

"The thought of?" Larry smirks as they step over the fallen branch again. 

Sal is scarlet as he clears his throat. "To the thought of kissing that V.. And going lower.. The thought of.. Of taking you in my mouth.. And then.. The thought of you.. Slipping that slicked dick into me.. Although I didn't know you were so big at the time.."

"Shit man, I would have JUMPED on the opportunity to show you my dick." Larry chuckles as Sal whines.

"God damn it... Why did we wait so long?" He fidgets with the hem of his sweater, not lifting it too high as to not expose the tent in his pants.

"We both thought that the other was straight?" Larry shrugs as they pass back past the clearing the deer had been in.

"I never thought you were straight to be fair. I kind of always knew you liked everything. You had a crush on the lead singer of Green Day AND Siouxsie and the Banshees." He hums as Larry jostles him a little.

"Young Bille Joe was cute as Hell okay."

"I get that." Sal sighs as their campsite comes into veiw. "Although I'm surprised you thought I was straight."

"To be fair, I never really thought about it much. I knew you weren't gay, because the whole Travis dropping the F slur and you correcting him, but I never really considered you'd be anything else but straight after that." 

They sit at the picnic table and Sal unloads some of their snacks. "Man we really shouldn't have assumed huh?"

"Well, we can't get the past back." Larry grabs the bag of jerky sticks and pops it open. "But we can keep moving forward in the present we have now."

Sal falters as he grabs a bag of crisps. "That's really philosophical of you Larbear."

"Don't be fooled by my random bursts of intellectual integrity." He crams a jerky stick in his mouth and bites a hunk off. "I am an idiot under the facade of fancy quotes."

"You're not an idiot!" Sal's tone is angry, his hand clenching on top of the table.

Larry jumps at the harsh tone, his eyes going wide as he scans Sal's face. "Sal.. I'm.."

"I'm sorry.. I just.." Sal shifts to face Larry on the bench, wrapping his arms around him. "It hurts to hear you degrade yourself.. You're a brilliant man with a quick wit and a wonderful sense of humor. Please don't degrade yourself..."

"I'm sorry.." He tucks his face into Sal's neck.

Sal squeezes him tight, but chuckles as he hears Larry's stomach growl loudly. "You that hungry already?"

"Shhh!" Larry sassily pokes his own stomach. "You're ruining the moment." 

"Babe if you're hungry we can just have lunch. It's probably about that time anyways." He sits back and lifts himself from the bench.

"Okay.. But I'm cooking." Larry scrambles from the table and makes his way to the hatch of the car. He collects his ingredients and sets to making a hodgepodge of delicious smelling food. 

They enjoy they're lunch as they chat idly about this and that, Sal seeming to drop out for a moment before flushing red and shaking his head as if to dislodge the thought.

"What's all that then?" Larry sets his plate in the empty wash bin, reminding himself to do them later.

Sal clears his throat as he spears his last bite. "I was thinking about some of the other times I've thought about having sex with you.."

"Oh? They're that good huh?" Larry chuckles as he scoots closer to Sal. "Come on then, I want to know."

"Well.." He pops the bite in his mouth and sets his plate aside for later. "I have a tendency to think about you in the shower a lot.. That's why I have the lube I do."

"The shower huh? So our session in there was like a dream come true for you?" Larry swings one leg over the bench and rests his hands behind him.

"Oh it was that, and more." He swings one leg over the bench as well, leaning forward slightly as he rests his hands between his thighs. 

"What else then?" Larry tilts his head, his eyelids drooping, as he smirks.

"More often than not," He scoots closer to Larry until their knees collide and leans close to his face. "I think about fucking you."

"Oh?" Larry pushes his face into Sal's, a devious grin dusting his lips. "And what exactly do you think about doing to me?" 

Sal dips his knees under Larry's legs and scoots forward as he grabs his shirt collar. His mouth brushes against Larry's ear as he murmurs. "Been thinking a lot about putting that collar on you. Making you suck me. Then using that leash to keep you in one spot while I fuck you."

"What are you waiting for then?" Larry hooks his legs over Sal's and pulls him up against his crotch. "An invitation?" 

"We still have most of the day to explore the forest though. We shouldn't waste daylight." Sal tightens his grip on Larry's shirt collar, letting his knuckles press into his throat slightly. 

Shifting to wrap his arms around Sal's chest, Larry presses his lips next to Sal's ear. "We have tomorrow too you know. What's stopping us from just using today as a day for fucking?"

"We.. We can do all this at home though." Sal shivers as Larry's hands slide down to his hips.

"Do you really want to wait though?" He grabs him hard and grinds against him, kissing under his ear as he lets a breathy moan slip from his lips.

Sal groans as those soft lips start trailing down his neck, nibbling softly and making him squirm. Teeth press firmly into his skin and he arches against Larry, releasing the hold on his shirt. "Aah! Fuck.. Cheater.."

"Well?" He murmurs against Sal's neck, kissing idly as he awaits a response.

"Mmm.." He threads his fingers through the back of Larry's hair and tilts his head back slightly, exposing more of his neck to Larry's hot mouth. "You win."

Sucking a small mark on the unmarred side of Sal's neck, he hums as Sal moans. The fingers in the back of his hair tug lightly as he pulls back from Sal's neck. He disentangles himself from Sal and goes to scoot back, not making it far with the hand still holding his head. "You've got to let go Blue. So we can go to the tent."

"Uh huh.. Come here first." He tips his head and his lips part slightly as he tugs Larry back towards him. His eyes flutter closed as Larry seals their lips together, a satisfied groan rolling from his chest as Larry's tounge presses into his mouth. It doesn't last long though and he grumbles as Larry pulls back, reluctantly letting him go.

Larry lifts himself from the bench and extends his hand, a mischevious grin dusting his face. "Come show me what you can do."

Taking Larry's hand, he lifts from the bench and nearly drags him to the tent. Stopping only briefly to zip the door and for them to remove their boots, he practically flings himself onto Larry. 

Their teeth clack as he kisses Larry hard, his hands making quick work of pulling the overshirt from his shoulders. Nimble fingers slide under the hem of Larry's dusty black shirt, eliciting a breathy moan as they work their way up his stomach, his shirt being pushed up as they go. 

Larry quickly pulls the shirt off the rest of the way, discarding it amongst the pile of things in the corner. He pulls the hair tie out and slips it back over his wrist as Sal rubs his hands on his chest. He shudders as Sal slips close to him and sucks at his collarbone. "Impatient."

"Shut up and take your pants off." He nips the skin with his teeth and Larry's breath catches. His nimble fingers pop the buckle on Larry's belt and unbuttons his pants.

Larry snakes his hands down to undo Sal's pants, grabbing the hem of his sweater and shirt once done and yanking them up over his head. He tosses them to the side and lets his palms rub down his thin waist, his thumbs dipping below the waistband of his pants and boxers. "You too Blue."

"No." Sal's hand sneaks up to wrap lightly around his neck. He squeezes lightly and his lip curls as he hums. "You do it."

"Hnn.." He arches under the touch and whines as Sal moves his hand away to shove his pants past his hips. Gravity pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles and Larry idly kicks them away.

Sal's right hand rests on Larry's shoulder and he pulls down lightly. "Down."

Letting Sal push him to his knees, Larry hooks his thumbs in Sal's waist bands and slides his pants and boxers down as he kneels. He gently pulls them away as Sal lifts his feet one at a time, adding them to the clothes in the corner with a quick toss. He groans as Sal takes a step away from him, grabing the collar and leash that got set aside the other night.

The soft braided collar is slid delicately around his neck, his skin prickling as the buckle is fastened snuggly. He shudders as the metallic click of the leash fastening to the collar resonates through the tent. 

"Don't you look cute down there?" Sal croons as he wraps the end of the lease around his hand once. He steps closer to Larry, his dick inches from those dangerous lips. "Don't keep me waiting then."

He's already a mess of squirming and panting as Sal tugs the leash, pulling a breathy moan from him before he leans and takes Sal in his mouth. He leaves his palms flat on the floor as he starts a steady rhythm of bobbing his head, his tounge curling to the underside of the throbbing member in his mouth.

Sal's head rocks forward and he gently laces the fingers of his free hand in the top of Larry's hair. His hips roll as Larry let's his mouth slide almost to the base, deep throating him with every bob of his head. Sal groans as he feels Larry swallow thickly, he had forgoten that Larry could do this but fuck if he didn't love it.  
It had been wonderful under the counter, but now that he could watch it, it was mind blowing.

"Fuck Larry.." Sal's hips strain as he tries hard to not thrust into that wonderful mouth. 

Larry moans around Sal's dick and he shifts his hands to his thighs, squeezing his own legs and squirming helplessly. He groans as Sal tugs the leash again, making his dick ache to be touched.

"Aaah.. Fuck.." Sal's hips buck of their own volition and he can't quite reign them back in. He feels Larry's hands shift to grab his hips and he nearly topples over as he matches the pace of his thrusts. His head snaps back up and his lips part in a deep moan as his fingers tighten in Larry's hair. "Ooooh fuck.. Ooooh good boy.. Keep doing that.. Hnnn fuck.."

Moaning helplessly, Larry rocks his hips in hopes of finding any kind of friction on his thighs as Sal's praise hits home. His eyes crack open slightly and his dick twitches when he catches sight of Sal watching him. He wasn't just watching though, he was completely enthralled by Larry's frantic movements.

He tugs the leash hard and groans as he feels the pressure build in his gut. He wouldn't last much longer at this rate. "Oooh good boy.. Keep going.. I'm gonna.."

Larry sees the sneer paint Sal's face as his hand shifts to the back of his head, holding him still as he thrusts hard into his waiting mouth. Groaning as he swallows, Larry can feel his own dick drooling, desperately craving any touch. 

Letting himself milk his orgasm with a few more idle thrusts, Sal releases his hold on Larry's hair before stepping back. He smirks as he catches a glimps of how disheveled Larry is. He's panting, a fair amount of soft white shine clinging to his bottom lip, and he's practically shaking as his hands release from Sal's hips.

"Come here." Sal tugs the leash back until Larry is sitting at his full height on his knees. He uses the side of his curled index finger to lift Larry's chin, his thumb resting nicely below his slightly swollen lip. 

Larry lets one hand rest on Sal's hip again, his fingers digging in slightly as he squirms under Sal's soft gaze. 

"You're beautiful." Sal lets his thumb rub gently on Larry's chin, chuckling softly as Larry squirms. Sal drops the leash with a flourish, wiping his thumb across Larry's lip before turning to Larry's knapsack. "Be a good boy and lay down."

Shifting to lay back, Larry raises an eyebrow as Sal unzips his knapsack. "Whatcha doing Blue?"

"Something that you wanted." He turns back to Larry, the black drawstring bag and lube now in hand. "Unless you've changed your mind. Because that's okay, I just need to know."

"No!" Larry flushes as he fidgets with the blanket under him. "I still want to.. Just with the collar and leash.. I'm confused as to how you want to do this mainly."

"Oh you'll see." He kneels between Larry's legs and pulls the toy from its bag. It wasn't inherently impressive, just a classic dick with a suction cup base that's closer in length to Larry's dick than Sal's, but the colour was astonishing. Pearlescent pink and white, marbled from top to bottom. It makes Sal think of a shiny strawberry milkshake and he hums in amusement. He makes sure its not carrying any lint, then thoughrouly coats it with the thick lube before shifting to press his slicked fingers to Larry. 

Soft mewling moans great Sal as Larry's back arches and his legs splay out, his index and middle fingers sliding gently inside. "Hnnn.. Aaahh.. F-fuuuck.."

"Hmm." Sal starts an easy rhythm, gently curling his fingers as he leans to pepper kisses on the inside of Larry's thigh. "You're so beautiful."

"Hhuuh!" His hips roll as his hands pull up to hide his face, a scarlet blush blazing up his neck. 

"Hey, don't hide that pretty face. I want to see you enjoying yourself." He curls his fingers hard and hums as Larry bucks.

Letting his hands fall back to his sides, Larry fists his hands in the blanket as his mouth cracks open in a breathy moan. He rocks his hips in time with the languid thrusts, groaning as he feels Sal start to withdraw his fingers. "Hnnng.. M-more.. Please.."

"That's what I'm doing baby." He thrusts hard once before removing his fingers completely, making Larry moan then whimper. He lines the slicked toy up and presses gently, shivering as Larry moans deeply with each inch that slides inside. He fumbles slightly with getting his hand adjusted, but finds a comfortable position and starts a gentle rhythm.

"Ooooooh fuck... Hhuhh.." Larry's legs pull up as his hips rock and grind down on the dick inside. 

Sal can't help but moan as Larry writhes under him. He holds his hips still with his free hand and leans to ghost his lips along Larry's drooling dick, eliciting a keening moan from the taller man. He gently opens his mouth and let's his tounge drag up to the head before closing his lips around him. He sets a rhythm of sliding his mouth down everytime he pushes the toy in, making Larry come undone and moan unabashedly as he frantically tries to thrust.

"Oh my god... Oooh my god..." He arches hard and whimpers as he feels his guts clench. "Saaaal.. Fuuuck.."

Moaning around the dick in his mouth, Sal ups his speed, gagging only slightly when he pushes too far. 

"Fuck! Oh god!" Larry's practically thrashing as Sal pounds the dick into him, his mouth doing wonders on his dick. His back arches hard and he clenches the blankets in his fists as he releases in Sal's warm mouth, a wailing moan shaking his core.

Sal hums as he swallows thickly, slowing his movements and pulling his head away from Larry's dick. He keeps his hand on the toy and uses his other to grab the leash again, tugging lightly. "Sit up."

"Wha...?" Larry limply sits up, his breath catching as the toy presses further inside. He carefully shifts to his knees, Sal still holding the toy firmly in place, and slowly lowers until the base of the toy is resting against the blankets.

"Good boy." Sal kisses his neck as he withdraws his hand, humming in amusement as Larry shivers. He grabs the lube again and squeezes a sizable amount onto Larry's twitching dick. He sets the bottle aside and uses his hand to spread the lube from head to base, smirking as Larry looks at him quizzically.

"Hhnn.. How are.. How are you going to do this?" Larry groans as Sal withdraws his hand, reaching back and using the remainder on himself.

He leans against Larry's chest as he pumps his fingers into himself, moaning softly as his hips jerk. He pants as he feels one of Larry's hand cup his ass, and he withdraws his fingers. He shifts himself up to one knee and uses his hand to push Larry's dick down as he swings his leg over Larry's hip. Lining Larry up with himself, he pushes his hips down and shudders as the thick head slips inside.

Larry shifts to use his other hand to help lift Sal's other leg over his hip. He groans as Sal wraps one arm around the back of his neck and tugs the leash with the other hand. 

Pressing his mouth close to Larry's ear as he tugs sharply on the leash, Sal thrusts his hips down and moans as he murmurs in Larry's ear. "Fuck me.."

Gripping Sal's ass in both hands, Larry rocks his hips, shuddering as the feeling of the toy inside makes him groan.

"You.. Okay..?" Sal rocks his hips down, sliding most of Larry inside.

"It's.. A lot.." He uses his hands to move Sal on his dick, panting as the leash is pulled taught again. "Hnn.. Don't stop.."

Sal peppers Larry's jaw with kisses as he rocks his hips in time with Larry's movements, being sure to tug the leash and flex arond Larry's dick. "I.. Hnn.. I won't.. Hhuh.."

Larry bounces on the toy as he rocks up to meet Sal, his breath frantic as he tips his head to let Sal kiss his neck. He sucks a sharp breath in as he feels his orgasm building already, his hands pushing Sal down hard on his dick. 

"Hhhuh! Larry!" Sal's head snaps up as his legs clench hard around Larry's waist, the dick inside pressing hard against his prostate. "Oooh fuck.."

Panting wildly, Larry's hips rock uncontrollably as he tucks his face into Sal's chest. "Saaaal.. I'm.. Hnnng.."

"Fuck.. Hnn.. Please.." Sal fists his hand in the back of Larry's hair, tilting his head back, and presses their forheads together. He lets the leash go lax and threads his other hand into the fluffy mass of hair, tilting enough to seal their lips together as he feels Larry's hips stutter.

He slips his tounge into Larry's mouth, moaning loudly as Larry comes hard inside him. He bucks and pulls back from the kiss as Larry starts to pound harder, making him stiffen and release thickly on Larry's abdomen and chest before Larry slows to a stop. Shuddering as Larry lifts him off his dick, Sal uses his bodyweight to tip Larry backwards, sealing their lips again and shifting to straddle his waist.

Awkwardly shifting to straighten out his legs, Larry groans as the toy slowly starts to slide out. 

"You okay?" Sal murmurs against Larry's lips, his fingers rubbing softly on his scalp. 

"The toy.." He rests his hands on Sal's thighs, squeezing slightly as he squirms. "It's... still inside."

Sal hums and kisses Larry's neck. "You want me to replace it?"

"I.." Larry flushes, his hips twitching at the words. "If you want too." 

Sal shimmies backwards and nestles himself between Larry's legs. Grabbing the base of the toy, he languidly pushes it back inside, humming as Larry pulls his legs up and moans. "You want me to keep using this or do you want me instead?"

"You!" He arches as Sal gently thrusts the toy. "I want you... Please..."

Letting the toy slide out, Sal sets it aside and retrieves the bottle of lube. He pops the top and nudges Larry's leg with his knee. "Roll over for me."

He haphazardly flips over to his hands and knees, the leash flopping to the floor as he feels Sal press his palm against his ass, pushing him down a little.

"You need to scoot your knees apart a little for me. You're a little too tall for me to reach." Sal removes his hand and uses it to slide a dollop of lube along his shaft, humming as Larry does as he's told. He rests his left hand on Larry's hip and guides himself with his right, pressing the head of his slicked dick into him.

Larry arches as Sal pushes into him, his arms reaching out as he rocks back onto him. He whimpers as Sal's hands hold him tight, pushing and pulling his hips as he starts an easy rhythm of thrusts. 

"Leash." The word is surprisingly curt and sharp, making Larry jolt slightly before he awkwardly passes the handle back. Wrapping the end around his hand twice, Sal gives it a sharp tug.

"Hhuhh!" Larry jerks back up to his hands, the leash tugging his head back slightly as Sal thrusts harder. He can hardly even make any sounds as the combined bite of the collar and force of Sal's thrusts dares to make him crumble. 

He whimpers as Sal starts to slow his movements, bringing his thrusts down to a languid pump. Just letting each movement slide slowly from base to head, almost pulling out each time. He stays like that, just teasingly slow, for an indescribable amount of time.

"Look at how good you are." Sal croons, tugging sharply on the leash again. "You want more? You want me to fuck you nice and hard?"

All Larry can do is drop his chest to the floor again and arch his back, the collar biting hard into his skin before Sal lets the leash have some slack. He rocks his hips and lets a strangled moan pass his lips now that the collar isn't digging in.

"Mmm.. Good boy.." Sal removes his hand from Larry's ass to grab the bottle of lube, popping the top and squeezing the viscous fluid directly on his dick as he pulls back. The bottle sputters as he squeezes the last of its contents out before tossing it aside. He thrusts slow a few more times to make sure the lube is thoughrouly spread where it needs to be, then clamps his hand back on Larry's ass and thrusts hard.

"Ah!" Larry white knuckles the blanket and slams back on each thrust, a steady moan rolling from his gut as the sharp sound of skin colliding fills the tent. His brows furrow as he bites the bunched up blanket, trying his best to contain most of his sounds as to not have to deal with the ranger again.

Sal tugs the leash hard, pulling Larry's face away from the blankets. "Sing for me.."

He feels Sal's hand slide around his hip and start to stroke him as he realeases his teeth from the blanket. Letting himself writhe with pleasure, a cascade of moans pour from him as Sal tugs the leash and fucks him. It was so deliciously good, that he desperately didn't want it to stop, but he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the brink.

Sal's hips stutter before he curls over Larry, pulling tight on the leash as his hips pound mercilessly with each gut wrenching release. He feels Larry clench hard around him, smirking as Larry's moans climb higher as he comes undone below him. He pushes himself to keep thrusting, making sure to up his speed with his stroking until he feels Larry heave under him, a sharp moan signalling his release. 

Larry twitches and writhes as Sal keeps thrusting, making everything buzz and sting. He whimpers as he pulls his hips away slightly. "No more.. I.. I can't.." 

Stopping almost instantly, Sal releases his hold on Larry's dick and slides his hand back up to rest on his lower back. He gently pulls his hips back until he slips out with an undignified squelch, Larry almost immediately slumping to the ground as soon as he's out. 

"You okay?" Sal leans over him and rubs his hand on his upper back.

Larry groans and turns his head to the side. "Cuddle."

"Hm? Yeah of course. Let me take the collar off first." He gently slides his hand up and under Larry's hair, blindly finding the buckle and pulling the collar off. 

Setting the collar and leash aside, Sal shifts to lay next to Larry. He hums as Larry turns and squishes into his chest, his nose getting smashed as he wraps his arm over Sal's waist. He kisses the top of Larry's head and sighs contentedly as he tangles his hand into his brown waves.

"You smell good.." Larry sounds a bit slurred and tired as he rubs his face into Sal's chest. He hums happily and kisses the pale skin he can reach as Sal chuckles.

"You sure you're okay?" He rubs his fingers against Larry's scalp and shifts to use his other arm as a pillow, noticing that its gotten dark outside through the mesh window.

Yawning softly, Larry blindly reaches behind himself and snags a blanket. He haphazardly throws it over them and wiggles closer to Sal. "I'm good.. I have you."

"You're cute." He hums as he spies Larry's phone amongst the pile of clothes. He shakes his hand free of Larry's hair and reaches up to grab the phone, turning the screen on and groaning at the light. "It's after eight already.. How'd we manage that?"

Larry's voice is soft and sleepy, as he throws one leg over Sal's and kisses his chest. "With sex. Lots of really good sex."

"Don't get too comfy. We should get up and make dinner." He sets the phone back down and stretches softly as he yawns. 

"Mmm.. But I'm already comfy." He murmurs against Sal's chest. 

Sal hums and shimmies downward until he's face to face with Larry. He kisses his nose and smirks. "Do you not want my cooking?"

"I never said that." He returns the gentle expression and kisses the scarred skin over the place Sal's nose had been. "I just said I was already comfy."

"Well let me fix that." Sal smirks mischievously as he shifts to bring both hands down. He reaches out and rubs his fingertips lightly over Larry's ribs, laughing as Larry thrashes away from him.

"N-no! Aahh!" He rolls away and scrambles to his feet. "Okay, okay! I'm up." 

Sal rests his head in his hand and smirks as he drags his gaze down Larry. "You're beautiful."

"I... Not as much as you." Larry flushes and quickly snatches Sal's sweater, pulling it on and chuckling at how well it fits. 

"Hey! That's my sweater you dork." Sal shifts and pushes himself to his feet, grabbing Larry's overshirt and lightly waking him with it.

"Mine now." He chuckles and grabs his pajama pants, stumbling as he slips them on. 

Sal pulls on Larry's overshirt and grabs his own pants as well. "Fine then I'm taking your shirt."

"Oh no!" Larry steps forward and grabs the edges of the shirt, pulling Sal close and kissing him hard for a moment. "What ever shall I do?"

Sal grumbles as Larry let's him go. He pulls his pajama pants on and grabs the lantern hanging from the inside of the tent. Switching it to its brightest setting, he unzips the door and heads out to the picnic table, Larry following close behind. The cool night air nips at Sal's bare chest as he shivers, cursing himself for not grabbing a secondary shirt. He pulls the too large shirt closed around him after he sets the lantern down. 

He sets off to rummage in the cooler for something quick as Larry stokes the fire pit. Settling on some sausages and a loaf of bread with jam, he heads back to Larry after closing the hatch. "Its quick and simple so we don't need a big fire."

A small fire is lit and the sausages are tossed in a pan over it as Sal sets about jamming a few slices of bread for each of them. Fetching the browned sausages from the pan, Sal hands Larry a plate of food and they eat quickly in the chilled night air. 

Hurriedly cleaning up as much as possible, Sal's teeth chatter loudly as he pulls the shirt tighter around him. He jumps slightly as he feels Larry tug the back of the shirt, but turns and follows him back to the tent, lantern clutched tightly in hand.

Zipping the tent and hanging the lantern back up, Sal darts under the blankets and pulls them up to his ears. "Coooooooold..."

"I'm sorry babe." Larry sheds the sweater and holds it out to him. "You want this back?"

"N-no.. Just get in here." He lifts the blankets slightly and hums as Larry flips the light off and tucks himself under the blankets. 

"Come here." Larry scoots close to Sal and lifts his arm to let him in. 

A cold hand rests on Larry's chest as the other slide around to his back as Sal wedges himself against Larry's warm chest. "So warm..."

Larry twitches at the cold, but drapes his arm over Sal's shoulders anyways. He pulls him close and kisses the top of his head, sighing happily as he murmurs. "I love you Sal."

"I love you too Larry." Sal mumbles slightly as the intense warmth lulls him towards sleep.

He knew they'd have to pack up camp tomorrow, and that they'd have only until sundown to do any exploring before the lot had to be empty. Somehow though, he can't quiet seem to be bothered.

Because outside of Larry, nothing right now really mattered.

Tomorrow was another day, and it would be good so long as Larry was at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already writing chapter 5!! 
> 
> I hope you're all still on board!


End file.
